


Бабочка и океан

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Big Bang [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Bottom Harry Hart, Drama, Falling In Love, Far Future, Future, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Time Travel, Top Eggsy Unwin, Top Harry Hart, Xenophilia, retrofuturism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Земля-3, 3997-й год. На доми на головуотошедшего от дел агента «Кингсмэн» Гарри Харта сваливается космический корабль неизвестной ему инопланетной расы с единственным пассажиром на борту. Пассажира зовут Эггзи, и на первый взгляд случившееся — чистая случайность, но вскоре Гарри начинает догадываться, что их жизни переплетены больше, чем он мог себе представить.





	Бабочка и океан

**Author's Note:**

> Автор планировал этот фик как ретеллинг «Безымянной звезды» Михаила Себастиана, но что выросло, то выросло. А ещё в фике очень много от «Доктора Кто».
> 
> Бета — Protego Maxima.  
> Гамма — Короткий Хвост.  
> Автор арта «Гравитация» — kuzka345.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии. За саммари спасибо кэпу Хмурая птица.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Через пять минут на дом Гарри упадëт корабль.

Тот, прежний Гарри, что снимает очки и потирает глаза, под белым светом монитора откидываясь на спинку стула в своëм кабинете, ещë не знает этого. Он предсказывает движение небесных тел, но будущее? Не его область исследований.

Позже Гарри будет рад этому: иногда о неизбежном лучше не знать заранее. Чаще всего у людей так и случается. 

Гарри моргает, глядя на монитор. На часах в полпервого ночи, и в ушах гудит; даже если отправиться спать прямо сейчас, утром голова ему этого всë равно не простит. Он трëт виски, и гул в ушах становится громче.

Кабинет вздрагивает.

— О чëрт, — только и успевает сказать Гарри и бьёт по тревожной кнопке под столом.

Дверь блокируется на долю секунды раньше, чем закладывающий уши грохот окружает Гарри, и весь дом содрогается.

Наступает тишина.

Гарри оборачивается к домашней станции, ожидая увидеть погасший монитор, — но тот, к счастью, выглядит точно так же, как минуту назад.

— Наблюдение, — говорит Гарри, вызывая систему защиты.

Вся незащищëнная часть дома на карте горит красным; ни датчиков, ни камер — абсолютно ничего. Вздохнув, Гарри достаëт из ящика наплечную кобуру, надевает прямо поверх домашнего кардигана и прислушивается к тишине за дверью.

Ничего.

Он сохраняет сегодняшнюю работу, выключает станцию и снимает с дома защиту. Толстые металлические пластины почти бесшумно отъезжают от двери и окна, и вид за окном ровно такой же, как обычно: гладкий газон, берег острова, спокойная вода — и, возможно, имеет смысл подождать, но чего именно?..

Выйдя из кабинета, Гарри замирает.

Незащищëнной части дома нет.

Впереди открывается прекрасный вид на море в обрамлении чëрных дымящихся обломков боковой стены.

Запах, впрочем, далеко не морской.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Гарри поливает водой носовой платок и прижимает его к лицу. Лестница на первый этаж уцелела, хоть и оказалась наполовину завалена, и Гарри спускается вниз.

Дом похож на полусожжëнный рисунок: закопчëнные стены уцелевших бронированных комнат — и чëрные развалины на месте всего остального. Под ногами что-то хрустит, и Гарри поднимает с земли обугленную рамку с бабочкой; кажется, это был парусник Улисс.

Гарри собирается вернуться в укрытие, пока вторая ракета, или что бы то ни было, не завершила работу первой, но движение у воды заставляет его резко обернуться.

Совсем рядом с берегом от воды поднимается пар, и к земле кто-то плывëт.

Наведя пистолет на цель, Гарри ждëт. В этом есть что-то странно успокаивающее: половина его дома уничтожена, но вокруг всë ещë тëмная и прохладная июньская ночь, где-то за бронированной половиной дома стрекочут сверчки, влажный платок гасит запахи дыма и гари, и если кто-то, плывущий к нему, один, то Гарри с ним справится.

Всë как раньше.

Из воды выходит человек. Подросток лет двадцати, в странной одежде: Гарри плохо видит в темноте, и даже очки помогают мало; это не мешает мальчику медленно поднять ладони, увидев холодный взгляд Гарри и дуло пистолета.

— Простите, — говорит он на мультикультурном лондонском, — не стреляйте в меня!

Теперь, вблизи, Гарри может разглядеть его. Он человек или неотличим от человека на первый взгляд: русые волосы, светлые глаза, идеальная линия челюсти — Гарри мысленно одëргивает себя — но насквозь мокрая лëгкая одежда белых и песочных цветов и близко не похожа на ту, что носят лондонцы его возраста.

Гарри чуть расслабляется, но не опускает пистолет. Глаза мальчика бегают по сторонам, рассматривая руины дома, и он прикусывает губу, становясь похожим на виноватого щенка; для киллера у него слишком богатая мимика, отмечает Гарри.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит мальчик, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри, — Правда, я не хотел падать на вас.

Значит, крушение.

— Гостиной нужен был ремонт. — Подумав, Гарри прячет пистолет в кобуру. — Хоть и не настолько радикальный.

— Меньше... открытых пространств? — хмыкает мальчик, слегка оживившись.

Поганец. Гарри качает головой:

— Кто вы и откуда? И почему упали?

— Чтоб я знал, — бормочет мальчик. — Меня зовут Эггзи.

Гарри вскидывает бровь раньше, чем успевает себя остановить.

— Ну, или так это звучит на вашем языке. — Эггзи пожимает плечами. — Крайт, центр галактики Сферы.

— Никогда не слышал о ней.

— Вот дерьмо. — Эгзи ничуть не смущается под взглядом Гарри. — Может быть, у вас она называется по-другому. Где мы, кстати?

— Туманность Сердца, — отвечает Гарри. — Земля-3, один из островов Старого Лондона.

— Прекрасно, — со вздохом говорит Эггзи. — Я мог попасть куда угодно, но упал на планету людей.

— Благодарность лишней не бывает, — сухо замечает Гарри.

— Кто вы? — Теперь Эггзи держится настороженно; возможно, участник военного конфликта, думает Гарри, или кто-то из колонизированных видов, хоть он и не назовёт сходу ни одного антропоморфного.

— Меня зовут Гарри Харт, и половина моего дома покоится в море вместе с, я так полагаю, вашим кораблëм.

На это Эггзи ответить нечего, и спустя пару неловких секунд Гарри разворачивается и взмахом руки зовëт Эггзи за собой.

— Куда мы? — спрашивает Эггзи, но послушно идёт следом.

— Домой, — устало отвечает Гарри. — О вашем возвращении мы подумаем позже.

Вся усталость дня вдруг разом наваливается на него, накатывает желание проснуться, и чтобы всё случившееся оказалось дурацким сном — итогом перенапряжения и одиночества. Очки едва ощутимо вибрируют, и, на ходу вызывая интерфейс, Гарри читает сообщение от Мерлина:

«Галахад, что произошло?»

«Всë под контролем, — набирает Гарри движением глаз. — Подожди с отчëтом Артуру, пожалуйста».

Эта просьба точно не обрадует Мерлина, но Гарри не хочет передавать Эггзи в «Кингсмэн», не разобравшись: отношение Артура к антропоморфным видам всем отлично известно, и встреча с ним Эггзи ничего хорошего не сулит; пусть лучше посидит в бронированной комнате — там он вряд ли опасен.

Он отталкивает кусок перил, перегородивший вход в гостевую спальню, и жестом приглашает Эггзи внутрь.

— Тебе что-нибудь принести?

Эггзи мотает головой. Он тоже выглядит усталым и грустным, но вместе с тем оглядывает комнату широко распахнутыми глазами. Гарри судорожно вспоминает, не забыл ли он что-нибудь внутри, но комната выглядит как и всегда: кровать с чистым белым бельëм, окно, где стекло теперь перечёркнуто трещиной, шкаф — проверять уже поздно, но Гарри очень надеется, что пустой, — и светлое кресло в углу со стеклянным столиком. Это, пожалуй, самая пустая комната в доме; Мерлин не стесняется говорить прямо, что она единственная не пострадала от хламовничества Гарри.

— Уборная внутри. Моя комната напротив.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — говорит Эггзи. — И спасибо.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Не за что. Спокойной ночи.

Сложно представить себе более дурацкую угрозу миру, чем Эггзи.

Двери и окна Гарри всë же блокирует.

***

— Ты меня запер, — говорит утром Эггзи, едва Гарри появляется на пороге.

— Прости, Эггзи. Меры безопасности.

Они идут в столовую: Гарри на ходу снимает фартук, а Эггзи кутается в бордовый гостевой халат — его собственная одежда из странной, лëгкой, но плотной ткани всë ещë сохнет после ночного заплыва. За ночь дым рассеялся, запах гари выветрился, и вид из проломленной стены открывается по-своему красивый. Правда, газон придëтся покупать: новая трава на стороне, по которой провезло корабль Эггзи, вырастет хорошо если в следующем веке.

— Итак, — говорит Гарри, разрезая булку; Эггзи копирует его движения, и Гарри интересно, к чему он привык на своей планете. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы рассказать, что случилось?

— Упал, — лаконично отвечает Эггзи и под взглядом Гарри продолжает: — Корабль я и двое моих придурков угнали у одного из дружков отчима: спëрли ради смеха. — Он слегка улыбается, и в его голосе теплота. — Хотели вывести его на орбиту, вернуться в спасательных зондах, и пусть достаëт. Кто ж знал, что у этого в одном из зондов навигация убита в дым. Вот, в общем-то, и всë... Остальное ты видел.

— И насколько же далеко тебя занесло? — спрашивает Гарри. 

В спасательном зонде далеко не пролетишь, максимум до соседних планет системы, и что-то в истории Эггзи не сходится.

— Земля-3? Далековато для зонда, — Эггзи перестаëт улыбаться, но, кажется, понимает, что имеет в виду Гарри. — Не знаю, насколько именно.

— Повезло, что жив остался, — сухо замечает Гарри.

Эггзи согласно мычит с набитым ртом, и Гарри качает головой. Какое-то время они едят в тишине. Эггзи явно не привык к ножам: он то и дело разворачивает лезвие к пальцу и спохватывается в последний момент; он крошит на скатерть, но ест с таким удовольствием, что у Гарри не хватает решимости сделать ему замечание.

— Кто ты? — нарушает молчание Гарри и сразу жалеет, что не сформулировал вопрос аккуратнее.

— Чав, — отвечает Эггзи.

Гарри вскидывает брови:

— Прости?

— Переводчик не сработал? — Эггзи морщит лоб. — Хм. Чав. Чав, чав, чав. Одно и то же, да?

Гарри кивает.

— Я назвал наш вид и несколько из соседних систем, — говорит Эггзи. — У вас нет таких слов, наверное.

Есть, думает Гарри, и малиновый джем становится пресным. Есть, одно на всех, спасибо Артуру.

— Мы похожи на людей, да, — продолжает Эггзи. — Мы подвид первых людей, с Земли.

— Земли-1?

— Просто Земли.

Земля, первая, настоящая Земля сейчас почти легенда; никто до сих пор не знает, сколько именно видов произошло от тех людей, предков нынешнего человечества. «Кингсмэн» точно был создан ещë там, и иногда Гарри думает, каким агентство было тогда: если верить Артуру, цели и идеи «Кингсмэн» Земли-3 ровно те же, что были и в самом начале, но в историях о происхождении антропоморфных видов слишком мало захватов и войн.

Как будто были две разные Земли — или два разных «Кингсмэн».

— Мы дольше живëм. Медленнее стареем. И умеем много других крутых штук, — Эггзи вдруг подмигивает Гарри, и Гарри зависает на мгновение, но потом тот смеëтся. — А так мы, наверное, очень похожи на людей.

— Как вы общаетесь? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ты говоришь со мной на земном английском, но это какой-то переводческий модуль, как я понимаю.

«Кингсмэн» исследует другие виды утилитарно, узнавая их слабые и сильные места, изучая традиции только ради того, чтобы находить уязвимости; Гарри же всегда чувствовал себя лепидоптерологом, разглядывающим рисунок на крыльях бабочки, и сейчас, когда он первый раз в жизни видит другой осознанный вид так близко, не в бою и не в исследовательской камере, контролировать любопытство удаётся с трудом. Эггзи, похоже, не в обиде: он оживлëнно взмахивает рукой, в которой держит кусок булки, громко прихлёбывает сок в паузах между словами, ухитряется измазаться джемом, и жадное любопытство в его глазах —зеркальное отражение любопытства Гарри.

— В основном словами, — говорит Эггзи. — Звучащего языка. Ещë есть письмо и жесты того же языка; картинки. — В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Гарри он касается лба. — Телепатия? Не знаю, есть ли у вас для этого слово.

Он слегка краснеет, и Гарри воздерживается от просьбы снять переводческий модуль и сказать что-то на родном языке — это вдруг кажется слишком личным, и он не хочет давить на Эггзи; любопытство Гарри и так граничит с невоспитанностью.

Они заканчивают завтрак в дружелюбной тишине; проглотив последний кусок, Эггзи оглядывает руки и, стремительно притворившись, что вовсе не собирался вытереть их о халат, спрашивает у Гарри, где можно их помыть.

Гарри указывает в сторону туалета и мысленно отсчитывает секунды.

— Пиздец! — раздаëтся вопль Эггзи.

— Не пиздец, а мистер Пикуль, — отзывается Гарри.

***

— Итак, — говорит Гарри, запуская домашнюю станцию, — мне нужны примерные координаты твоей галактики.

На стенном экране разворачивается интергалактическая карта.

— Где-то повыше вашей, — немедленно отзывается Эггзи, что-то узнавая, смотрит на верхний край и хмурится.

Он тянет край изображения вниз; карта вздрагивает, но не сдвигается.

— Да ну, фигня. — Эггзи неверяще смотрит на карту. — Она же тут, выше.

— Эггзи, — мягко говорит Гарри, — боюсь, что выше ничего нет.

Верх карты — почти пустое пространство с редкими точками необитаемых галактик, терра инкогнита, где слишком много чёрных дыр и белых пятен, и Гарри ещë помнит, как лет двадцать назад «Кингсмэн» свернул последние исследования в том направлении. Впрочем, официальная политика агентства редко останавливала Гарри, особенно сейчас, когда он уже почти не активный агент и всë, что ему ещë остаëтся, — вычисления и кабинетная работа; где-то там, вверху карты, есть пригодные для жизни планеты, и теперь, после слов Эггзи, Гарри хочет верить, что однажды ему повезëт, и Артур поверит в это. Может быть, даже совсем скоро — если Гарри как-то удастся убедить Артура в том, что планета, предсказанная Гарри несколько месяцев назад, выглядит многообещающе.

— Гарри, — вдруг вырывает его из размышлений голос Эггзи, — вы считаете время так же, как и на самой первой Земле?

Гарри кивает. Людям Земли-3 повезло: их система — почти точная копия Солнечной.

— Какой сейчас год?

— Три тысячи девятьсот девяносто седьмой. Двенадцатого июня.

Эггзи беззвучно шевелит губами, что-то прикидывая, — а потом резко бледнеет и неверяще смотрит на карту.

— Вот дерьмо.

Он оборачивается к Гарри — бледное лицо, прикушенная нижняя губа и поблëскивающие глаза, — и убитым голосом спрашивает:

— Вы не умеете путешествовать во времени, да?

— Путешествовать во времени? — только и может переспросить Гарри.

Эггзи с отчаянием смотрит на Гарри — а потом выбегает из кабинета, и, выскочив за ним, Гарри видит, как тот прыгает с остатков стены на оплавленную землю, падает, торопливо поднимается и ныряет в воду.

— Эггзи!

Гарри приходится сбежать по лестнице — не хочется признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но прошлогодняя кома, итог неудачной миссии, не прошла бесследно, прыжки со второго этажа теперь не для него — и когда он выбегает на берег, вода спокойна, как раньше.

Успокаивая себя тем, что этой ночью Эггзи уже проплыл куда больше, чем смог бы человек, Гарри идëт за рабочим лэптопом, выносит на берег любимое, чудом уцелевшее кресло-качалку и садится ждать.

Пара ошибок во вчерашней математической модели надëжно занимает его внимание — предсказания программы выглядят логичными, но чутьë заставляет снова и снова возвращаться именно к этим местам, и что-то раздражающе не сходится, но Гарри не может понять, что именно, — и он перестаëт замечать ход времени, пока над ухом не раздаëтся уже знакомый голос:

— Чем занимаешься?

Гарри с трудом удаëтся не вздрогнуть, — прекрасная работа, Галахад, прекрасная, полгода без миссий, и уже размяк! — и он строго смотрит поверх очков на Эггзи. Тот снова насквозь мокрый, и Гарри накрывает дежавю; Эггзи хватает совести смущëнно посмотреть на потерявший всякий вид халат.

— Рабочие расчëты, — отвечает Гарри, не вдаваясь в детали. — Что это было?

Эггзи смахивает со лба рукавом мокрую чëлку. Уголки его губ опущены, между бровями — горестная изломанная морщинка, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что теперь в нём нет того почти материального свечения, бывшего за завтраком в дружелюбном, пусть даже и напряжëнном Эггзи; эта перемена глухо отзывается и в самом Гарри.

— Я попал в прошлое, — тускло говорит Эггзи. — Вы не умеете путешествовать во времени и не научитесь, вы же люди, а от моего зонда не осталось даже крупных кусков.

Гарри не знает, что сказать. Он даже не уверен, верит ли Эггзи.

— И насколько тебя отбросило? — спрашивает он, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Примерно сто семьдесят лет. Плюс полгода, может.

— Не знал, что путешествия во времени возможны, — осторожно говорит Гарри.

— Грёбаный зонд, — зло говорит Эггзи. — Этот придурок не то что не чинил свою развалюху, он проебал временные стержни и даже не заметил! В спасательном, блядь, зонде!

Он выдыхает и трёт лоб.

— Пусть хотя бы с Джамалом и Райаном всё будет в порядке.

Гарри смотрит на него, плохо понимая, что делать.

— Ты мне не веришь, да? — скорей утверждает, чем спрашивает Эггзи.

— Если бы хоть одна цивилизация в изученной вселенной могла путешествовать во времени, мы бы знали об этом. — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Я не говорю, что ты лжёшь, но технологию такого масштаба действительно сложно скрыть.

— В нашей изученной вселенной так тоже умеем только мы. — Эггзи улыбается, и на секунду его лицо разглаживается. — Я понимаю, что это выглядит как наглое враньё, но мне правда нечем доказать, от зонда не осталось почти ничего, я даже не могу послать сигнал домой.

Если бы Гарри служил в не такой уж и Секретной Службе Империи, или в любой из множества исследовательских лабораторий, или просто в правительстве, он бы не поверил Эггзи ни на миг, но Гарри служит «Кингсмэн» и допускает вероятность того, что Эггзи не лжёт. В конце концов, в любую минуту он может передать Эггзи агентству — и любая возможная опасность будет надёжно нейтрализована.

— Пока что у тебя нет вариантов, кроме как остаться у меня, — решает Гарри. — А дальше мы попробуем что-нибудь придумать. Возможно, найдём планету, где та часть Вселенной изучена больше; мы мало контактируем с одной из дальних человеческих цивилизаций и не знаем, что известно им.

Он не уточняет, что «Стейтсмэн», аналог «Кингсмэн» на Терре и когда-то дружественное агентство, не желает иметь ничего общего с ними в целом и с действующим Артуром в частности.

Эггзи обдумывает его слова и неуверенно кивает.

— Это круто, правда, Гарри, но я не хочу навязываться тебе сверх... ну, всего этого. — Он взмахивает рукой, очерчивая руины стены.

— Глупости, — отвечает Гарри. — К тому же ты мой гость, хотя прибытие действительно могло быть менее эффектным.

Эггзи наконец смеётся, и Гарри иррационально рад; он никогда не понимал слова «просиял», но улыбка Эггзи действительно почти физически освещает его лицо, преображает в доли секунды из красивого юноши в ослепительного.

Гарри останавливает себя и твёрдо решает при ближайшей возможности навестить бары Верхнего Лондона, в которых, судя по всему, не был уже слишком давно.

Когда они возвращаются домой, Гарри выдаëт Эггзи сухую одежду и отправляется приводить себя в порядок.

Он меняет домашнюю одежду на брюки и рубашку, закрепляет подтяжки для рубашки на бёдрах и подтяжки для носков — на голенях, вставляет запонки и надевает наплечную кобуру. Всё это — давно привычный ритуал по превращению в Галахада, но когда Гарри смотрит в зеркало ванной, завязывая галстук, то видит в отражении усталые глаза Гарри, запертого на планете.

В последнее время Гарри всё чаще жалеет о том, что живёт на едва ли не самом удалённом от наземной части Лондона острове, — но беспокойство, скребущее внутри, становится только громче, когда он выбирается на оживлённые улицы с барами и смешной пьяной молодёжью, и в такие дни он засыпает спокойно, понимая, что ничего не теряет, и ненадолго перестаёт жалеть — чтобы через пару дней начать снова.

Он поправляет узел галстука, кивает на прощание мистеру Пикулю и идёт стучаться в комнату Эггзи.

— Ага, — приглушённо откликается тот из-за двери.

Эггзи что-то читает, лёжа на кровати; заметив внимание Гарри, он разворачивает экран к нему, и Гарри с удивлением узнаёт «Маленького принца» Экзюпери.

— Мне нужно отлучиться на работу. Постарайся не разнести дом.

Эггзи прыскает:

— Поздно, Гарри.

— Оставшуюся часть, — уточняет Гарри. — И не обижай мистера Пикуля, я видел, как ты на него смотришь.

— Мы с крипотной собакой будем вместе по тебе скучать, — притворно серьëзно говорит Эггзи.

Гарри выглядывает из провала стены в коридоре и замечает, что к берегу уже плывëт чëрный кэб агентства.

— Оставайся здесь, — говорит Гарри: последнее, что ему нужно — чтобы Эггзи увидел кто-то из «Кингсмэн»; конечно, издалека он неотличим от человека, но чем меньше людей знают даже о его существовании, тем лучше.

Он идëт по чëрному берегу, будто ничего необычного не случилось. Впрочем, теперь картине пора действительно придумать внятное объяснение: как только его дом увидели камеры в кэбе «Кингсмэн», на кадры в любой момент может напороться и Артур. Если уже не; Гарри очень хочется верить, что Мерлин пока не сообщал ничего Артуру.

— Добрый день, сэр. В магазин? — спрашивает Пит, его обычный водитель, и Гарри кивает:

— Добрый день, Пит. Да, пожалуйста.

Гарри незаметно следит за домом в зеркало заднего вида, пока тот не растворяется на горизонте. Идея оставить Эггзи одного ему совсем не нравится: хотя он и запер всë, что Эггзи не стоит видеть, невозможно избавиться от ощущения, что Эггзи и так найдëт способ попасть в неприятности.

Едва дождавшись полудня — знал, что Гарри без необходимости раньше не поднимется, — Мерлин недвусмысленно написал, что хочет видеть его в поместье с рассказом о вчерашнем. Гарри до сих пор не уверен, стоит ли рассказывать правду.

Они подъезжают к Сэвил-Роу. Кэб трясëт, когда он плавно выезжает из воды на дорогу, и Гарри выглядывает в окно: ему всегда нравился этот вид.

Прямо напротив, сбоку от проезжей части, под прозрачным защитным куполом растёт настоящий дуб — сколько их сейчас в Лондоне, несколько десятков? Вряд ли больше сотни. Ещë не вечер, но небо заволокло тучами, и на верхушке купола приглушённо горит подсветка; Гарри почти кажется, что, если напрячься, за уличным шумом можно будет услышать гудение воздуховодов. Невозможно, конечно: для этого нужно вплотную прижать ухо к куполу, и когда однажды Гарри так сделал, из чистого любопытства, на него косились прохожие.

А дуб тем временем подрос. Гарри запомнил его перед своим последним отлётом из галактики, на той самой миссии, что в итоге закончилась комой: тогда, около семи месяцев назад, он определённо был ниже — всего полметра в высоту — тоньше и занимал куда меньше места в куполе, и его зелень казалась не настолько яркой, хотя, возможно, всё дело в подсветке.

Гарри привычно игнорирует горечь в горле от слова «последний».

Он продолжает приезжать в магазин, встречаться с Артуром, разбирать отчёты других агентов о завершённых и предстоящих полётах, иногда вести мелкие вычисления — и чувствует, как новые и новые дни смешиваются с серой полосой уже прошедших.

Гарри замечает на себе чей-то взгляд и, вдруг вернувшись в реальность, понимает, что замер в паре шагов от закрывшейся за ним входной двери.

— Приятного дня, Дагонет, — говорит Гарри. — Мерлин у себя?

Дагонет улыбается из-за стойки и кивает:

— Приятного дня, сэр. Сейчас да.

Гарри поднимается и проходит мимо столовой к концу коридора, где у Мерлина уменьшенный и упрощëнный вариант координаторской из поместья; чаще всего он в ней отдыхает, когда нет ничего срочного.

Сканер на двери пищит и загорается зелëным, и Гарри, как обычно, чувствует прилив иррациональной гордости: всем остальным, кроме него и, естественно, Артура, нужно ждать, пока Мерлин подтвердит вход.

Склонившийся над разбросанными по всему столу деталями от очков Мерлин поворачивается на звук.

— Выкладывай, — без обиняков говорит он, отхлёбывая чай из здоровенной белой кружки.

Гарри подозревает, что выпитый Мерлином за день чай измеряется уже в галлонах; однажды, в самом начале службы в агентстве, когда он уже привык видеть Мерлина с бессменной белой кружкой, Гарри застал того с крохотной чашечкой эспрессо и не сдержал улыбку:

«Допиваешь последний кофе в поместье, Мерлин?»

Мерлин взглянул на него с усталым снисхождением; возможно, Гарри далеко не первый задал ему этот вопрос.

«Тот прессованный чаеподобный компост, который нужен мне, чтобы нормально функционировать, можно заваривать хоть в ведре, Галахад, но поступать так с хорошим кофе — надругательство». — Он качнул крохотной чашечкой в сторону Гарри и сделал ещё один глоток.

Так началась их дружба.

Если в ком-то из агентства Гарри и может быть уверен, то это Мерлин.

Он осматривается в поисках второго стула и замечает его в углу. На сиденье, изящно скрещенные, лежат две блестящие металлические ноги.

— Скинь их, — машет рукой Мерлин. — Это провал.

— Совсем бесполезны? — спрашивает Гарри, просто чтобы успеть продумать рассказ для Мерлина.

— Не совсем, — пожимает плечами Мерлин. — Ими можно швырнуть в противника.

— Тактика запугивания, — фыркает Гарри, подтягивая стул и садясь рядом с Мерлином.

— Именно.

Под внимательным взглядом Мерлина Гарри понимает, что уворачиваться дальше уже не выйдет, и вздыхает.

— На мой дом свалился корабль.

— И я это знаю, потому что видел записи со спутника. — Один из мониторов загорается, и Гарри смотрит на нечёткое увеличенное изображение своего пока ещё целого дома.

Серебристый каплевидный корабль появляется в небе из ниоткуда, виляя по сторонам, влетает в дом Гарри и падает в море — так быстро, что Гарри моргает, ещё секунду ожидая продолжения.

— Телепортация невозможна, — вырывается у него.

«Путешествия во времени тоже», ― напоминает ему внутренний голос.

— Поэтому, Гарри, меня так интересует, кто это был.

— Артур не видел запись?

— Думаешь, ты бы здесь сидел, если бы я ему сказал? — Изумлённый Гарри читает в глазах Мерлина просьбу. — Итак, надеюсь, у тебя есть этому объяснение.

Объяснения, в котором Гарри не утаивает от «Кингсмэн» антропоморфное существо неизвестного вида — Эггзи, его зовут Эггзи, — и не подставляет под удар единственного друга, у него нет.

Поэтому Гарри просто рассказывает всё как есть.

— Да, — говорит Мерлин, дослушав его, — стоило ли ожидать, что, сидя дома почти без миссий, ты не вляпаешься в историю.

— Пожалуйста, не посвящай в это Артура.

Мерлин закатывает глаза.

— Гарри, это не самая умная твоя идея, скажем честно, она откровенное дерьмо, но я и не собирался. Эта запись — последняя, и я её удаляю. Постарайся не убить нас всех.

Гарри чувствует острый укол вины оттого, что поставил Мерлина перед выбором: отдать друга под трибунал или почти наверняка попасть туда вдвоём; но передать Эггзи агентству, когда он — такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и сам Гарри, и уже достаточно несчастен, Гарри просто не сможет. Жизнь Эггзи не спасёт ничьи другие, максимум — удовлетворит любопытство исследовательского отдела, и эта трата слишком бессмысленна.

— Кстати,раз уж мы заговорили об Артуре: он хочет тебя видеть.

— Он сейчас здесь?

— Уже час в столовой. Какая-то разработка Валентайна, к которой не допускают никого из исследователей. — В голосе Мерлина проскальзывает нотка раздражения. — Как собираешься объяснить ему, почему половина твоего дома теперь лежит в руинах?

— Скажу, что новый экспериментальный образец зажигалки нестабилен.

— Не наговаривай на зажигалки, — ворчит Мерлин, но кивает: Артур никогда не смотрит экспериментальные варианты лично и не одобряет, что иногда Мерлин тестирует их на Гарри; скорей всего, такой инцидент он спустит на тормозах, посчитав, что Гарри и Мерлина это чему-нибудь научит.

Гарри прощается с Мерлином и идëт по коридору обратно к столовой.

Почти у самой двери сенсоры в очках подхватывают обрывки разговора:

— ...в фопу! Уфкорим фобытия, пефенесём дату релиза. Итогофый обфазец долфен быть готоф макфимум череф полгода. — Гарри сразу узнаëт шепелявость и американский акцент Ричмонда Валентайна.

— Мы сделали только половину. Ускорение обойдëтся очень дорого. — Газель, помощница Валентайна, симпатична Гарри больше, чем Валентайн: она умнее, хладнокровнее и намного опаснее.

— Похофе, фто мне не пофуй?

— Прекрасно, господа. — Что бы ни хотела сказать Газель, еë прерывает Артур. — Теперь дело за объектом для теста.

— Потофопите сфоих, Чефтер.

— К сожалению, быстро не получится, мистер Валентайн, но «Кингсмэн» делает всë, что в его силах, на благо человечества. Позвольте вас проводить.

Гарри быстро делает вид, будто только собирался постучать.

— До встречи, мистер Валентайн.

— Пока, Чефтер!

Гарри с трудом сдерживает смешок. Артур мельком бросает взгляд на царапины, что оставляют сверкающие протезы Газели на антикварном паркете, и на долю секунды кривится, но Валентайн и Газель не замечают этого, с интересом окидывая взглядом Гарри. Гарри вежливо кивает в ответ.

— О, Галахад, — говорит Артур, — нам как раз нужно многое обсудить.

Он идëт обратно в столовую, оставляя распахнутую дверь для Гарри.

— Я слышал, в вашем доме произошëл взрыв, — говорит он, когда им подают лëгкий ланч.

— Экспериментальная модель зажигалки, сэр, — отвечает Гарри. — Мощная, но, увы, нестабильная.

На лице Артура написано «что и требовалось доказать». Гарри знает, что будь это любой другой рыцарь, эксперименты с разработками Мерлина в свободное время прекратились бы, стоило бы Артуру только о них узнать, но и Гарри, и Артур прекрасно понимают, что Гарри позволено чуть больше. Когда-то Честер — ещë Персиваль — был наставником Гарри — ещë не Галахада — и отмечал его безрассудность добродушно; везунчик, лучший из рыцарей, как Галахад из древнейших легенд, нашедший Грааль.

Иногда Гарри скучает по тому времени; титул Артура изменил Честера, а время изменило Гарри, и после выхода из комы Гарри всë чаще замечает на лице Артура странное выражение, когда тот думает, что Гарри не видит: выражение человека, который понимает, что любимый пëс всë чаще болеет.

Гарри понимает это и сам. Впрочем, сейчас не время об этом думать — как не время и думать о том, что будь Артур чуть менее самоуверен, менее снисходителен к Гарри, и этот обман никогда бы не сработал.

— Что ж, к делу, — говорит Артур. — Ваш... личный проект — есть ли какие-то результаты?

Меньше всего Гарри ожидает этого вопроса: расчëтами своей планеты, у которой пока нет имени и, в общем-то, нет ничего, кроме математических моделей, он занимается уже чуть меньше полугода, и за всë это время Артур ни разу не выказал ни капли интереса, только снисходительное безразличие к тому, что считал бесполезной тратой времени.

— С вероятностью в ноль целых девяносто восемь сотых это землеподобная планета, по размеру и расположению пригодная для жизни, — отвечает Гарри. — У меня есть несколько теорий еë возможного происхождения, и в четырëх случаях из пяти допустимо предположить, что состав самой планеты и атмосферы также пригоден для жизни.

Он подключает очки к зеркалу-монитору над камином и выводит данные с домашней станции, объясняя Артуру, что они могут значить, и Артур, как ни странно, слушает.

— Выглядит... интересно, Галахад. — Артур смотрит на него с удивлëнным одобрением. — Что ж, возможно, ваш маленький эксперимент вовсе не провален.

Гарри склоняет голову:

— Спасибо, Артур.

«Я пытался объяснить тебе это чëртовых несколько месяцев», ― думает он.

— Как только вы завершаете расчëты, «Кингсмэн» собирает команду для наблюдения за планетой, — продолжает Артур. — Профессор Арнольд, скорей всего, тоже присоединится.

Какой резкий разворот от игнорирования до полного принятия: Арнольд — один из ценнейших учëных Валентайна, и, значит, Артур уверен, что над чем бы ни работал Валентайн, открытие потенциально пригодной для жизни планеты важно для него так же, как для «Кингсмэн».

— Я сообщу вам сразу, как закончу, Артур.

Они откладывают приборы, и Гарри отключает очки.

Когда он уже идëт к выходу, Артур вдруг окликает его:

— И Галахад?

Гарри оборачивается с вопросом во взгляде. Артур благосклонно улыбается:

— Если планета окажется обитаемой, а население — достаточно разумным, то представителем «Кингсмэн» будете вы. По праву первооткрывателя, так сказать.

Похоже, на сей раз Гарри не удаëтся скрыть удивление.

— Спасибо, — говорит он вполне искренне.

Скорей всего, Артур не думал об этом решении, оно было спонтанным, как многие другие его прихоти, — и на секунду Гарри видит в Артуре Честера.

Гарри выходит из магазина, садится в кэб в приподнятом настроении и, случайно поймав свой взгляд в зеркале, первый раз за семь месяцев смотрит именно на Галахада.

Кэб мягко съезжает с дороги в море, и Гарри закрывает окна, чтобы брызги не залетали внутрь. На его планшете — последние исследования «Кингсмэн» и доступные публике исследования Валентайна, в ближайшие несколько дней он надеется хотя бы примерно прикинуть, кого хотел бы порекомендовать Честеру в команду исследователей безымянной планеты.

Если публикации исследовательской группы агентства — в основном бесстрастные расчëты о том, сколько ещë времени остаëтся Земле-3 с нынешним ростом населения и постепенным уходом под воду, то публикации группы Валентайна отдают научно-популярной журналистикой и более эмоциональны; иногда у Гарри возникает смутное ощущение, что некоторые предисловия писал лично Валентайн.

В одном, впрочем, «Кингсмэн» и Валентайн сходятся: вскоре людям понадобится новая Земля.

Ненадолго Гарри позволяет себе помечтать о том, как новой Землëй станет его безымянная планета; интересно, как она выглядит? Видна ли еë луна днëм? Есть ли там бабочки? Увидит ли сам Гарри хоть одну?

Кэб подъезжает к его дому, и Гарри выходит из прохладного салона, окунаясь в духоту и предчувствие скорого дождя. С того момента, как он уехал к Мерлину, прошло уже часа три, и дело близится к вечеру.

Какое-то время Гарри просто смотрит на свой дом, дыша морской солью и едва уловимым запахом гари, который то ли выветрился, то ли Гарри уже привык его не замечать. Когда-то маленький белый дом теперь наполовину серый от пыли и копоти, а от второй половины мало что осталось; в каком-то смысле, это интересное ощущение — видеть с улицы свой коридор и дверь туалета, и теперь нет даже двери, которую Гарри может закрыть за собой. Весь остров выглядит так, будто мимо него едва-едва промахнулся метеорит — но метеорит зовут Эггзи, и он, скорей всего, сидит в гостевой спальне и читает, или играет, или смотрит что бы то ни смотрели юноши его возраста; у Гарри есть предположения только насчëт порно.

Если Эггзи не свихнулся от скуки. Гарри чувствует укол вины за то, что просто оставил его и ушëл, и надеется, что если Эггзи был голоден, то хотя бы нашëл что-нибудь на кухне.

Он стучится в комнату Эггзи — в основном, разумеется, из вежливости, но во многом потому, что кто знает, вдруг тот действительно смотрит порно.

— Гарри? — осторожно спрашивает тот из-за двери.

— Если бы это был кто-то ещë, он вряд ли бы стучался, Эггзи, — замечает Гарри. — Кроме того, дверь не заперта.

Эггзи открывает.

— Я выйду поплавать?

— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри.

Он вдруг понимает, что не прочь поработать на свежем воздухе и, прихватив ноутбук, выходит следом за Эггзи на уцелевшую часть берега. Искусственная зелень здесь пережила жар падающего корабля и выглядит нетронутой, и любимая садовая скамейка Гарри тоже цела. Он осматривается в поисках Эггзи, но его уже нигде не видно, и только слева, ближе к обожжëнному краю, лежит стопка одежды, прикрытая полотенцем.

Открыв рабочий модуль, Гарри снова погружается в расчëты.

— Это ваша планета?

Гарри отрывает взгляд от объëмной модели на мониторе и с удивлением замечает, что уже вечер. Море окрашено красновато-золотым светом, подсветка монитора выглядит ярче, и над ним, заглядывая сбоку, стоит одетый и почти сухой Эггзи с полотенцем на плечах.

— Нет, не наша.

Ему вдруг хочется рассказать Эггзи о своей безымянной планете, поделиться тем, что знает только он, Мерлин и Артур. Информация не засекречена, но вне «Кингсмэн» знакомых у Гарри не осталось – живых, по крайней мере; а с агентами хоть и можно приятно пообщаться, но доверять им затея сомнительная, и кому как не Гарри об этом знать.

— Моя работа, — начинает Гарри, на всякий случай избегая упоминать агентство, — среди прочего заключается в том, чтобы рассчитывать и предсказывать вселенную вокруг нас. Планеты, звëзды и скопления, чëрные дыры. И без малого полгода назад я нашëл место, где по всем расчëтам должна быть планета, пригодная для жизни.

— Похожая на эту? — Эггзи садится на землю рядом со скамейкой и вытягивает ноги.

— Наверное. Может быть, менее безнадëжная. — Гарри с горечью думает о том, что когда-нибудь в будущем, когда они найдут новую планету и закончат переселение, «Кингсмэн» вернëтся на пустую Землю-3, чтобы уничтожить самые важные объекты, среди которых окажется вся собственность агентства, и однажды настанет день, когда от дома Гарри останется только выжженное пятно, да и то скроется под водой.

— А где она? — Гарри открывает карту изученной Вселенной, но Эггзи мотает головой. — Нет, на небе. — Прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то сказать, он добавляет: — Я знаю, что еë нельзя увидеть, но хотя бы в какой стороне?

Гарри поднимает голову. Небо прояснилось, и в нëм, как обычно, сияют звëзды, яркие и ночью, и днëм. Где-то среди них по орбите движутся только изредка заметные с земли станции «Кингсмэн», и Гарри нравится думать, что они наблюдают за всем этим, вечно готовые защитить Землю-3 и еë людей от любой возможной угрозы.

Он отчаянно скучает по временам, когда сам отправлялся туда на несколько месяцев со сменой караула. Монархия давно кончилась, как кончилось Соединëнное Королевство, но символ остался; остался и «Кингсмэн» — хранители всего человечества.

— Примерно там, — протягивает он руку. — Между Кайлер и Джавиком.

— Вы двли им красивые имена, — отзывается Эггзи, следя за рукой Гарри.

— Про них есть детские сказки. Кайлер — ирландская девочка, что однажды вышла гулять на орбиту, а Джавик — мелкий мошенник, который застрял на Земле в далëком прошлом. Поищи, они точно есть в сети.

Эггзи улыбается, но вдруг смотрит на Гарри неожиданно серьëзно.

— Гарри. А что, если на планете, которую ты нашëл, уже кто-то живëт?

— Колонизация. — Плечи Эггзи напрягаются, и Гарри чувствует, что вступил на опасную почву. — У нас нет выхода. Земля-3 уходит под воду. Даже если она протянет ещë немного, это не решит проблему перенаселения, хотя люди всё больше переезжают в колонии на других планетах.

— Вы как будто коллекционируете планеты, — замечает Эггзи.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Но зачем?

— Это естественно, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Чем-то прекрасным хочется обладать. Связать его с собой. Как фото на фоне «Мадонны дополненной реальности» или реконструкции оригинального Лондона: если не можешь овладеть желаемым, коснись его и скажи: это моё. Моё прикосновение на нём, моя метка.

Эггзи задумчиво смотрит вверх.

— Главные причины, конечно, куда прозаичней, — продолжает Гарри. — Перенаселение. Загрязнение. Истощение ресурсов. Вы никогда не колонизировали другие планеты?

— Не-а. — Эггзи выводит пальцами абстрактные круги на земле. — Нам пока хватает. И мы путешествуем — далеко и куда угодно, и часто не возвращаемся. Зачем возвращаться из путешествия?

Он поворачивается к Гарри.

— Это всё и так моё. — Он широко обводит землю, воду и удивительно чистое сегодня небо. — Я ведь могу смотреть на них когда угодно.

Гарри не знает, что ему ответить. В чём-то им с Эггзи никогда не понять друг друга; в его доме висят под стеклом бабочки, на которых он не мог бездейственно смотреть, и сидит мистер Пикуль, с которым он не смог расстаться.

— Весь твой дом просто вопит о том, что смотреть недостаточно, — необидно фыркает Эггзи, будто прочитав его мысли.

С моря дует лëгкий ветер, и волны плещут о берег, шурша белым шумом.

— Вода сейчас классная, — говорит Эггзи. — Ты пробовал?

Гарри неопределённо хмыкает, разглядывая что-то необычайно интересное в заставке ноутбука. У Эггзи загораются глаза, и Гарри уже знает, что это нехороший признак.

— Гарри, — медленно начинает Эггзи, — только не говори, что ты живёшь рядом с морем и ни разу в нём не купался.

— Почему? — пытается увернуться Гарри. — Было когда-то.

— Пару десятков лет назад? — фыркает Эггзи; научился читать по лицу Гарри, поганец. Но в кои-то веки Гарри приятно не беспокоиться о том, что это умение могут использовать против него.

— Больше не выпадало необходимости.

Эггзи встаëт и под удивлëнным взглядом Гарри раздевается до майки и трусов, складывая рубашку и штаны на берегу. Гарри приподнимает брови:

— По случаю чего такое зрелище?

Эггзи слегка краснеет — хотя, может, от холода — и протягивает руку Гарри:

— В общем, выбирай: мы идëм плавать или я иду плавать, а ты... выпадаешь и всë равно идëшь плавать.

— Нет, Эггзи.

— Да, Гарри.

Возможно, Гарри идиот. Да почти наверняка — потому что он встаëт со вздохом и парой хрустнувших суставов и начинает раздеваться, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще нужно делать, чтобы не пойти камнем на дно.

Эггзи смотрит на него большими глазами.

— Если ты не хочешь, — тихо говорит он, — то, ну, необязательно.

— Я не очень хорошо плаваю, — слегка раздражëнно отвечает Гарри.

Это чистая правда — первый тест времëн кандидатства в «Кингсмэн» Гарри почти завалил: не смог дышать под водой даже в трубку от душа и, понимая, что уже не пройдёт испытание, вовремя заметил Хэмиша, которому не хватило трубки. Теряя сознание, Гарри позвал его к себе и передал трубку ему, и, пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда он видел на лице Хэмиша ошеломление — а потом тот, вдохнув, отвесил уже выключающемуся Гарри хорошую затрещину и передал трубку обратно; так они кое-как дотянули до осушения комнаты. Позже, когда Гарри стал Галахадом, он был очень удивлëн, встретив Хэмиша в поместье, — тогда-то тот и признался, что был ассистентом Мерлина и должен был «умереть» ещë на первом задании, чтобы преподать кандидатам первый урок.

«Вместо этого я получил урок от тебя», — сказал тогда Хэмиш. — «Оказывается, не всякий кудрявый засранец то, чем кажется», — и Гарри шокированно рассмеялся.

— А, — отмахивается Эггзи, — не проблема. Со мной не утонешь.

В майке и трусах — Эггзи идёт, а вот он, наверное, выглядит по-дурацки, но без привычной домашней брони ему и так некомфортно — он идëт за Эггзи к кромке воды и вздрагивает, когда вода плещет на босые ступни. Они заходят туда, где вода, прохладная, но вполне приятная, достаëт до пояса, и Эггзи говорит:

— А теперь встань сбоку и держись за пояс. Как с дельфинами.

Гарри никогда не плавал с дельфинами, но понимает идею и слегка неловко сцепляет руки вокруг пояса Эггзи; в прохладной воде тот кажется особенно тёплым, и Гарри невольно прижимается сильнее.

— Крепче, — жизнерадостно командует Эггзи. — Да, вот так. Готов? У-ху-у-у!

И прежде чем Гарри успевает среагировать, Эггзи рыбкой ныряет вместе с ним.

Из лëгких Гарри от неожиданности выбивает весь воздух, но Эггзи выныривает, держа их головы над водой, и отфыркивается, когда волна бьёт в лицо.

— Это несложно! — перекрикивает Эггзи волны. — Просто вдыхай, когда мы над водой! Готов?

Гарри отбрасывает ото лба прилипшую, мокрую насквозь чëлку, снова обхватывает Эггзи, теперь на всякий случай крепче, и кивает.

И Эггзи ныряет снова. 

Скоро Гарри привыкает к ритму нырков и вдохов, вспоминает, как держать глаза открытыми под водой, и начинает замечать другое: плеск воды, иногда скользящие по ногам водоросли, сияющую, широченную улыбку Эггзи. Замечает, что улыбается, сам того не сознавая, и когда прохладная вода выбивает из лёгких воздух, он чувствует себя невыносимо живым.

— Набери побольше воздуха! — вдруг останавливается Эггзи, и Гарри кивает, делая серию коротких быстрых вдохов и один глубокий; он плохо умеет задерживать дыхание, но на минуту-две хватит.

В этот раз Эггзи ныряет глубже и не выныривает, но вытягивает тело в струну — а потом изгибается и скользит вместе с Гарри вперëд, легко и быстро, и Гарри чувствует, как движутся мышцы под его гладкой кожей.

Они опускаются почти к самому дну — Гарри уже начинает чувствовать давление воды — и вдруг, молниеносно выбросив руку вперëд, Эггзи ловит небольшую рыбëшку, тут же выпуская в лицо Гарри, и по-дурацки улыбается, когда та проскальзывает вдоль его щеки. Гарри пытается сделать строгие глаза; получается плохо.

Эггзи просто описывает рукой круг — и даже несмотря на то, что у него кончается воздух, Гарри видит, что здесь действительно красиво. Смотреть вдаль, туда, где дно сходится с водой, — как смотреть на бесконечно далëкий горизонт наверху, но здесь всë иначе, темнее, медленней и спокойней, и свет под водой совсем не тот, что над водой. Сам Эггзи здесь другой, и впервые, глядя на него, Гарри по-настоящему понимает, что сходство с человеком только внешнее: тонкие белые полосы на его шее раскрылись в жабры и сейчас слегка шевелятся.

Гарри касается горла, и Эггзи бережно поднимает их вверх.

— Это... — говорит Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться, и не знает, как закончить. — Спасибо.

Эггзи улыбается, и его снова не отличить от обычного человеческого мужчины.

— Круто, да?

Волны стихли, и поверхность воды слегка рябит. Теперь, глядя на неë, Гарри не может не думать, что под ней — жизнь, которую он видел своими глазами, стайки рыб, медузы и ракушки, и море перестаëт казаться спокойно-безжизненным.

— Спасибо, — снова говорит Гарри.

Эггзи несёт их до берега, уже не ныряя, и, когда они выходят в мокром, прилипшем белье, Гарри сразу замерзает.

— Блин, — подхватывается Эггзи, едва взглянув на его покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, — надеюсь, ты не заболеешь.

Он заправляет что-то обратно под мокрую майку; Гарри видит только цепочку: должно быть, переводческий модуль; усилием воли Гарри не смотрит на почти прозрачное бельё Эггзи.

— Большинство из возможного лечится одной таблеткой, — отвечает Гарри, но всё равно чувствует признательность, когда Эггзи, вытерев руки о собственную рубашку, сгребает их сухую одежду и идёт с ней к дому.

За ужином Гарри, наплевав на манеры, сидит в любимом бордовом халате, согревшийся и почти высохший; Эггзи сидит рядом в гостевом белом, растрёпанный, с торчащими во все стороны мокрыми волосами, и дружелюбно молчит.

— Никогда не плавал с кем-то, кого надо держать. — Эггзи замечает взгляд Гарри и поспешно мотает головой. — Не в этом смысле, Гарри. Просто дома все умеют плавать, и парами плавают, если хотят пообжиматься подальше ото всех, или добираться далеко, куда не доехать, так что нужно меняться и экономить силы, ну, или вы реально лучшие друзья.

Лицо Эггзи слегка темнеет. Гарри уже умеет различать это выражение: Эггзи вспоминает о близких.

— А с тобой совсем иначе. Как будто я открываю тебе что-то реально новое.

— Так и есть.

Эггзи выглядит невообразимо довольным.

Гарри просто смотрит на него, сыто откинувшегося на спинку стула, лениво вертящего в руках чашку с чаем, и его голова блаженно пуста.

***

К концу недели — за которую безымянная планета Гарри становится официальным проектом, и Артур выделяет ему отдельную команду, — Эггзи начинает тосковать.

Гарри понимает его: их планеты и общие аспекты жизни, видимо, слишком похожи, чтобы новизна не приелась. Эггзи ощутимо скучает по родным, и когда он не плавает, то болтается в сети, стащив редко используемый VR-комплект, или под надзором Гарри что-нибудь готовит. Поваром он оказался довольно способным, но когда Гарри сделал ему комплимент, Эггзи только пожал плечами: «Дома, кроме меня, больше некому».

Тогда Гарри решает, что с Эггзи довольно сидеть на острове в их с мистером Пикулем компании — причём только один из них жив — и они вполне могут выбраться куда-нибудь, если не попадут в поле зрения «Кингсмэн»: Эггзи достаточно похож на человека.

А Гарри отлично умеет избегать внимания «Кингсмэн».

Он идёт в гардеробную в спальне и находит рубашку и брюки без трекеров. С одеждой для Эггзи сложнее: большинство рубашек Гарри узковаты ему в плечах, а брюки длинноваты, — но в конце концов взгляд цепляется за кое-что подходящее среди образов с прошлых миссий. Белая, прозрачная сзади рубашка с короткими рукавами и высоким воротником и штаны-«русалочий хвост», низ которых в темноте подсвечивается синим, отлично аодойдут для места, куда они с Эггзм собираются.

Дверь комнаты Эггзи приоткрыта, и комната пуста. Гарри выходит на берег и обнаруживает уже привычную стопку одежды с полотенцем. Глядя примерно туда, куда мог уплыть Эггзи, Гарри засовывает два пальца в рот и от души свистит.

Через пару секунд впереди над водой появляется голова Эггзи; он улыбается Гарри, машет рукой и ныряет снова — под водой он плавает быстрее.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он, подплывая туда, где воды уже всего по шею.

Гарри тактично отворачивается, не дожидаясь, пока он выйдет, и отходит от одежды.

— Думаю, нам пора отсюда выбраться.

Шорох ткани за его спиной прекращается.

— Офигеть!

Улыбнувшись, Гарри ждёт, пока Эггзи закончит одеваться.

— Эм, Гарри? — говорит Эггзи через несколько минут тишины. — Можно было поворачиваться, если что.

Гарри оборачивается, и Эггзи давится смехом.

— Это элементарная вежливость, — оскорблённо сообщает Гарри.

— Это элементарная серебряная ложка в заднице, — поддразнивает Эггзи.

— Боюсь, ещё и ложка туда уже не поместится, — невозмутимо отвечает Гарри, и Эггзи пару раз моргает, а потом хохочет.

Возвращаясь в дом с Эггзи позади, Гарри думает, что уже забыл, как это — шутить с кем-то, кроме Мерлина и целей на миссиях, но навык оживает легко и естественно, хотя, может быть, дело именно в Эггзи.

Эггзи с интересом вертит в руках рубашку, и Гарри вдруг надеется, что ему понравится, хотя сам Гарри почти забыл про неё: у его личности для той миссии были совершенно другие вкусы, и одежда с тех пор ни разу не пригодилась.

Переодевшись, Гарри выходит наружу и запускает на планшете программу, написанную Мерлином специально для таких случаев; на экране появляется вид с водительского сидения автомобиля с парой меню по бокам, как в симуляторе гонок.

— С виртуальным комплектом круче. — Эггзи неслышно подходит из-за спины. — Хочешь, принесу?

— Спасибо, но не стоит. К тому же, это не игра, — отвечает Гарри.

Агенты «Кингсмэн» едва ли не последние, за исключением монахов и отказавшихся от цивилизации, кто ограничивает своё погружение в виртуальную реальность. Гарри не нравится ощущение дереализации, возникающее после выхода в «обычную» реальность: будто резко выныриваешь из воды, и уши закладывает, а глаза режет, и первые пару минут просто моргаешь, едва понимая, где ты.

Автомобиль на экране выезжает из серого блока квартир и петляет по улицам, прежде чем въехать в воду. Гарри в последний момент вспоминает, что автопереключения в режим плавания здесь нет, и успевает коснуться экрана; машина клюёт носом, и ветровое стекло обдаёт волной брызг.

— Его невозможно отследить, — объясняет Гарри. — Единственный способ незаметно выбраться с острова.

Это — их с Мерлином секрет: пара дистанционно управляемых машин, припрятанных в арендных кварталах Лондона, где «Кингсмэн» почти не бывает, без единого трекера и экранированные от спутников.

— И куда же нам незаметно нужно, Гарри? — Эггзи шевелит бровями.

Гарри не сдерживает улыбки, но не говорит Эггзи о «Кингсмэн».

— Пора сменить декорации, не находишь?

Наконец вдалеке слышится шлёпанье лопастей по воде, и на экране планшета Гарри видит свой остров. На берег выезжает обычное чёрное такси.

Гарри открывает для Эггзи дверь, жестом приглашая внутрь, и занимает место водителя: вести вживую всё-таки удобней.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Эггзи.

Лет тридцать назад Гарри сказал бы «в Новый Сохо», чуть позже — «в Центр», но оба они опустели: мода «как на старой Земле» уже давно прошла свой пик и почти закончилась лет десять назад; сейчас самые людные места — современные, полные света и металла.

— На одну из улиц, где можно развлечься, — отвечает Гарри, следя за навигатором: кругом море безо всяких ориентиров, и без карты не сбиться с направления почти невозможно — если, конечно, не идти по звёздам.

Вряд ли его и Эггзи представления о развлечениях совпадают, но улица у самого берега одного из центральных островов должна Эггзи если не понравиться, то по крайней мере разбавить скуку и заточение в доме Гарри.

Гарри уже различает светящиеся столбы у въезда на улицу; им везёт найти свободный пятачок на берегу почти сразу же, и Гарри подаёт Эггзи руку, выйдя на мокрые тёплые камни берега.

— Это оно? — с сомнением спрашивает Эггзи. — Здесь тихо.

Здесь действительно тихо, свет от столбов едва достигает парковки, и Гарри мимолётно жалеет, что они не могут просто остаться здесь.

— Подожди, — отвечает Гарри. — Идём?

Они проходят шумовой барьер, и Эггзи вздрагивает, когда звуки разом обрушиваются на них: музыка из баров и кафе, весёлая болтовня людей на улице, громкие голоса подвыпившей молодёжи; Эггзи смотрит вокруг с живым интересом, беззастенчиво разглядывая людей и вывески. Гарри замечает несколько взглядов, брошенных на самого Эггзи, но маленькая компания из двух беловолосых девушек и андрогина отводит глаза, стоит им увидеть Гарри. Он игнорирует всплеск удовлетворения от этого: в конце концов, вряд ли Эггзи будет очень весело, если рядом постоянно будет Гарри.

Дальше по улице они натыкаются на андроидов-музыкантов. Коротко стриженная блондинка в красном платье и с красными губами мечтательно поëт что-то о падении, явно не новое; она раскачивается под музыку, и Эггзи садится на край тротуара там, где кольцо людей вокруг неë становится чуть свободней. Почти все вытягивают камеры повыше, и над толпой парят несколько домашних ботов; Эггзи просто смотрит, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Песня сменяется другой, почти такой же, простой и мелодичной, и в новой — что-то про соловья; Эггзи беззвучно подпевает.

Гарри вдруг чувствует себя едва ли не более чужим здесь, чем Эггзи. Он смотрит на небо между Кайлер и Джавиком, которого почти не видно из-за облака, и думает, что ни на одной безымянной планете не почувствует себя иначе. Это — внутри, а не снаружи, и именно это делает Гарри исключительным Галахадом: где-то в самом сердце ему наплевать.

Эггзи ëрзает по тротуару и придвигается ближе, касаясь его тëплым плечом.

— Красиво же, да?

Гарри кивает.

Они поднимаются и уходят незамеченными туда, где свет слабее. Эггзи замирает возле самых простых вещей, вроде голографического билборда или искусственного дерева. На террасе у какого-то кафе сидят две девушки в VR-очках и молча глядят друг на друга; через пару секунд та, что с кудрявыми рыжими волосами, вспыхивает и опускает взгляд.

— Вы умеете общаться без слов? — спрашивает Эггзи, когда они с Гарри достаточно отходят.

— Встроенные сообщения. Удобны для немых, для тех, кому набирать проще, чем говорить, или тех, кто не хочет быть подслушанным.

— Почти как мы.

По правой стороне начинаются кажущиеся вполне симпатичными на взгляд Гарри места; он с удивлением узнаëт ресторанчик, переехавший из Нового Сохо, с посредственным меню, которое искупается обаянием владельца.

— Заглянем? — спрашивает он Эггзи, кивая на вход в один из баров, «М33» или что-то в этом духе, неважно: он не знает здесь почти ничего, и названия ему не помогут.

— Гарри, — говорит Эггзи с явной неловкостью, — я в некотором роде нищеброд.

— Эггзи, — честно отвечает Гарри, — я никогда бы не выбрался сюда в одиночку в ближайшие лет десять. Поверь, мне не трудно тебя угостить.

— Так и быть, Гарри, — улыбается Эггзи. — Раз уж без меня ты бы так и сидел взаперти на своём острове, уткнувшись носом в монитор.

Гарри не говорит, насколько он прав.

— Попробуйте наш новый бьюти-фильтр, который подчеркнёт вашу натуральную красоту! — девушка у входа ловко суёт им по паре одноразовых VR-очков, и Эггзи, сначала слегка отпрянув, кивает ей.

Внутри играет медленная пульсирующая музыка без слов, и всё вокруг чёрное или металлическое; в приглушённом свете люди пьют, разговаривают, а кто-то плавно танцует.

— Офигеть, Гарри, — говорит Эггзи, и Гарри обнаруживает, что он уже надел очки. — Ты пластиковый.

Из интереса Гарри смотрит сквозь одну из линз на Эггзи: ну да, очередной фильтр, выравнивающий кожу до потери текстуры. Эггзи прикладывает очки к носу, отводит и снова прикладывает, разглядывая Гарри, и он вспоминает о морщинах в уголках глаз и рта, слишком мягкой коже на подбородке, проступающей седине — и кажется себе музейным экспонатом.

— Так лучше, — говорит Эггзи, отправляя очки в мусорку возле барной стойки, и смотрит Гарри в глаза.

Гарри нечего ответить.

— Как на тебя действует человеческий алкоголь? — спрашивает он.

Эггзи пожимает плечами:

— Никак. Бухло, обычная наркота, пластыри, аудионаркотики ― и не только человеческие — на нас в принципе ничего не работает. Может, сработало бы что-то совсем обычное, что у другого вида даже наркотиком не считается, но тут никто не знает. Какая-то встроенная защита, короче.

— Отлично, — отвечает Гарри. — Что тебе нравится?

Эггзи выбирает пиво, и Гарри берёт то же самое за компанию; устроившись за барной стойкой, Гарри предлагает Эггзи:

— Здесь всегда можно с кем-то познакомиться, если хочешь.

Эггзи встречается взглядом с девушкой за ближайшим столиком, и та улыбается, глядя немного сквозь него; в её глазах бликуют фиолетовым простые линзы дополненной реальности, и Гарри думает, через сколько улучшающих фильтров она видит и Эггзи, и этот бар вообще.

— Не-а, — отмахивается Эггзи. — Здесь и так здорово.

Прозрачная спинка рубашки Эггзи слегка переливается в полутьме бара, и он кажется точно таким же человеком, как любой другой, пришедший сюда. Высокое горло отлично прячет закрытые жабры на его шее.

— Его хоть в порно снимай, — негромко говорит у него над ухом кто-то.

— Простите, что? — Гарри оборачивается и видит бармена, с лица которого сползает усмешка.

— Я... ничего... шутка, — мямлит он, но его голос тонет в нарастающем высоком писке, и на долю секунды Гарри вскидывается: опасность!

Потом он с глубоким удовлетворением залепляет бармену в нос. Этого недостаточно, Гарри кружится, и на него мчится девушка, вытянув руку с длинными золотыми ногтями, но он уворачивается, слышит глухой удар о барную стойку и бьëт в живот следующего, кто бросается на него, прокручивается вокруг оси, чтобы добавить бармену, и с каждым ударом ему всë лучше и лучше.

На него сзади кто-то прыгает, хватает за голову, и Гарри слепнет от злости.

А потом вода накрывает его.

Он снова в море, под водой, держится за Эггзи, и тот мерно покачивается рядом с ним. Вода незнакомая, светлее и прозрачнее, и через неё до самого мягкого песчаного дна проходит солнечный свет, отражаясь в опалово-белых камнях. Эггзи смотрит встревоженно, и Гарри не понимает почему, но у него заканчивается воздух, в глазах темнеет, и последнее, что он помнит, — Эггзи опускает его на песок.

Он приходит в себя и с трудом понимает, что лежит на полу за барной стойкой, головой на чьих-то коленях, и когда осторожно садится, то видит Эггзи. У Эггзи из носа ползёт кровь.

Гарри отрывисто вдыхает.

— Это не ты, Гарри, — торопливо говорит Эггзи, вытираясь ладонью; только размазывает. — Это перегрузка. Побочный эффект.

— Что произошло?

Гарри выглядывает из-за стойки и видит таких же дезориентированных людей. Девушка в фиолетовых линзах сжимает в руке бутылку с отбитым дном, лежащий на полу темноволосый парень в порванной рубашке со стоном поднимается, ощупывая синяк на виске; столы и стулья перевёрнуты, и бар похож на поле боевых действий.

— Все вдруг поехали и начали драться, — говорит Эггзи. — Какой-то внешний сигнал или вроде того. Ты успел сломать нос бармену. Ничего не помнишь?

Гарри медленно нащупывает в памяти зацепки, начиная кое-что припоминать.

— Помню обрывками. На меня кто-то прыгнул, и дальше ничего, кроме... что это было?

— Передача образов, — понимает Эггзи. — Я попытался тебя успокоить, когда понял, что вы все надёжно двинулись.

Он выуживает из-за прилавка салфетку и начинает вытирать кровь, глядя в блестящий бок стойки.

— Она обычно бесконтактная, но ты — другой вид, так куда сложнее. И тебя конкретно накрыло, останавливать — проще было бы остановить летящий шаттл. Походу, мне просто повезло, что сигнал быстро прервался, пара минут и всё.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Гарри; значит, Эггзи пострадал, пытаясь остановить его, и это знание тяжело сворачивается в животе.

Голоса в баре постепенно становятся громче; кто-то начинает плакать.

— Пойдём отсюда, пока ещё тихо. — Эггзи встаёт и подаёт ему руку.

На улице — та же картина, что и в баре; Гарри замечает подлетающих полицейских ботов и, держась в тени, быстро выходит с Эггзи к парковке.

Они возвращаются в тяжёлой тишине.

Дома, отослав машину, Гарри первым делом собирается написать Мерлину, но когда он надевает очки, его уже ждёт сообщение:

«Свяжись, как только сможешь. Мерлин».

Гарри так и делает.

— На Таймс-стрит были массовые беспорядки, — сразу переходит к делу Мерлин. — Люди внезапно накинулись друг на друга, а спустя десять минут так же внезапно пришли в себя.

— Знаю, — отвечает Гарри; он не упоминает напрямую, что был там, это потянет за собой вопросы про Эггзи, но Мерлин далеко не глуп.

— Команда Валентайна и профессор Арнольд говорят, что это укладывается в теорию Медеи: по их словам, причина — вспышки на Сол, влияющие на нейронную активность человека. Приступы ярости, слуховые галлюцинации, искажение восприятия и другие неприятные вещи. Исследовательский отдел Артура с ними согласен. Я отправил тебе материалы, посмотри.

— Вот дерьмо.

— В «Кингсмэн» уже начали вливать деньги. Валентайн упомянул о твоей планете, и теперь каждый, у кого достаточно денег, хочет оказаться среди первых колонизаторов и как можно дальше отсюда.

Гарри поджимает губы: отлично, теперь его миссия будет под прицелом камер.

— К счастью, у Валентайна хватает ума не называть конкретных имён, поэтому можешь выдохнуть, — продолжает Мерлин.

— Какое облегчение, — бормочет Гарри; хотя это действительно облегчение.

— Артур пока, что неудивительно, молчит. Он сказал только, что наша цель сейчас — как можно быстрее обработать результаты наблюдений за твоей планетой и подготовиться к миссии.

Гарри хмыкает: скупость Артура и его пресс-службы на публичные комментарии почти легендарна. Впрочем, это всегда было к лучшему.

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — устало говорит он. — Сейчас посмотрю, что есть у Валентайна.

Гарри готов поспорить, что Мерлин закатывает глаза перед тем, как отключается.

Вздохнув, Гарри идёт в кабинет и смотрит со станции на присланные Мерлином файлы: несколько публикаций и какое-то видео; первым делом он включает его.

Если бы Гарри ожидал от Валентайна что-то новое, он был бы разочарован; большая часть его речи — обычная риторика о том, как он долго думал о мировом благополучии и с помощью «Кингсмэн» всë же что-то придумал.

— Или нофитель убивает вифус, или вифус убивает нофителя! Рефультат одинакоф — вифус умифает!

Во всяком случае, его формулировки действуют на людей, думает Гарри, отфильтровывая большую часть его речи.

— В обфем, планета в полной фопе! — подытоживает Валентайн.

— И действительно, — фыркает от входа Эггзи.

Гарри строго смотрит на него — хоть бы постучал — но машет рукой, приглашая присоединиться, если ему интересно. Эггзи устраивается во втором кресле.

— Нам нуфна новая планета, — говорит Валентайн. — Нам нуфно не пофторить на ней нафых офыбок. Нам нуфно чудо, и мы фделаем его вмефте.

Зал разражается аплодисментами.

— Всё правда так хреново? — сочувственно спрашивает Эггзи, когда запись останавливается и Гарри открывает первую публикацию — ту, что он уже видел не так давно, когда у теории о вспышках на Сол не было подтверждений.

— Если бы не то, что случилось сегодня, то с колонизацией новой планеты можно было бы ещё подождать. Но сейчас все, кто может, уже бегут платить нам и Валентайну, чтобы обеспечить себе место.

Теория Медеи, по словам профессора Арнольда и его группы, гласит, что рано или поздно Земля-3 истребит людей — и именно это происходит сейчас.

— Но что, если ничего не получится? — спрашивает Эггзи.

— Если планета окажется непригодной для жизни? Очень маловероятно.

Эггзи грустно улыбается:

— Если на планете вдруг живут большие и страшные инопланетяне?

Гарри смотрит на него спокойно:

— Самые страшные — это мы.

***

Следующим утром Гарри разбит. Виски тускло, но постоянно ноют, и не помогает ни обезболивающее, ни очень крепкий чай с сахаром.

Он едва высиживает очередное собрание у Артура. Меньше чем за неделю они успели ему надоесть; Артур непривычно уступчив с Валентайном и Арнольдом, и Гарри не в первый раз удивляется, какую именно выгоду для «Кингсмэн» Артур видит в сотрудничестве с ними, кроме, разумеется, таланта Валентайна убеждать людей платить.

Возможно, этого достаточно.

Оставшуюся часть дня он проводит с Мерлином и исследователями агентства, соотнося первые результаты наблюдений с математическими моделями и корректируя их; пока его предсказания всë так же точны. Ни Артур, ни Валентайн не торчат над душой, голова почти перестаëт болеть, и пару раз Гарри ловит себя на том, что неосознанно напевает под нос пару строчек, которую вчера запомнил из песни про соловья.

Когда он возвращается домой поздно вечером, Эггзи нигде не видно, но из-под двери его спальни льëтся свет. Не в силах больше выносить костюм, который, кажется, ещё немного и прирастëт, Гарри переодевается в домашнюю одежду, даже зная, что скоро всë равно ляжет спать, и под урчание в животе идёт на кухню.

Там в боксе с подогревом обнаруживается чашка чая и картошка с рыбой. На крышке бокса прилеплена записка неровным и неуверенным почерком — большинство переводческих модулей хуже работают с письмом:

«Где бы ты ни был, ты нифига не ел.  
Эггзи».

Гарри со вздохом улыбается, мысленно благодаря догадливого Эггзи; надо не забыть завтра сказать ему об этом.

После быстрого ужина он выключает свет и возвращается в спальню. Стоя перед кроватью, Гарри уже расстëгивает кардиган, как вдруг чувствует спиной чужой взгляд и резко оборачивается.

Эггзи стоит, оперевшись на дверной косяк, и спокойно смотрит на Гарри; он ждëт, и внутри Гарри растëт тянущее чувство неизбежности, будто гравитационное поле Эггзи захватило его, и теперь он падает всë ближе. Даже один дома, он всегда запирал дверь спальни, всегда, кроме сегодня, и он не помнит, почему просто прикрыть еë казалось самой логичной мыслью; гравитация Эггзи искажает его пространство, заставляя неосознанно тянуться навстречу.

Эггзи как будто тоже чувствует искажения в мыслях Гарри. Его внимательный взгляд цепко фокусируется на Гарри, и он смотрит, как тот неумолимо притягивается к нему. Глаза Эггзи слишком ярки в темноте, и когда он чуть поворачивает голову к окну, радужки вспыхивают электрически-голубым под светом одной из лун.

— Что-то случилось? — говорит Гарри, даже не надеясь никого обмануть, но, в конце концов, манеры — лицо человека, и если сейчас Эггзи попросит его перестелить постель или передвинуть шкаф, то он, чёрт возьми, именно это и сделает.

— Гарри.

Это и обращение, и ответ одновременно; в полутемноте Эггзи шагает к нему, прекрасный, радостный и пугающий, и улыбается, по-кошачьи прищурив глаза, непохожий на самого себя, как будто он тренировался на отражении и никогда — в реальной жизни, но потом сбивается и улыбается как обычно, широко и искренне, и Гарри едва не шагает назад.

Но Эггзи касается его щеки ладонью.

— Если ты выставишь меня за дверь, — тихо и честно говорит он, — то, ну, это будет окей. Всë останется по-прежнему.

— Мне пятьдесят четыре, — неубедительно бормочет Гарри; гравитация Эггзи притягивает его ровно в той же мере, в какой он тянется сам, и он сгорит в атмосфере, если Эггзи посмотрит на него чуть внимательней. Домашний кардиган, что смотрелся бы старомодно ещë на первой Земле, как будто становится тяжелее, и Гарри вдруг остро чувствует шрам от универсальной вакцины-восемь на плече: «любой вид, происходящий от людей, и никаких последствий».

Он цепляется за поводы отказать самому себе, но все они ускользают.

— Мне двести десять, — фыркает Эггзи. — Уже можно чувствовать себя совратителем?

Гарри смеëтся — и после этого так легко накрыть улыбающиеся губы Эггзи своими.

Эггзи льнëт к нему, целиком и открыто, и плавится в поцелуе; Гарри бессознательно касается его шеи и обнаруживает, что его жабры влажные, приоткрыты и дрожат, и одна из них захватывает кончик пальца Гарри, а Эггзи ахает в его рот, и Гарри продолжает дразнить их, наблюдая, как закрываются глаза Эггзи и как он выгибается, подставляя горло.

Эггзи отрывается, тяжело дыша, и неловко расстëгивает пуговицы на рубашке Гарри. Гарри пытается найти что-то похожее на застëжку на его одежде, но лëгкая ткань ускользает, пока Эггзи не берëт его руку, проводит ей где-то сбоку — и ткань будто растекается под пальцами. Прежде чем Гарри успевает коснуться груди Эггзи, тот отстраняется и снимает с шеи цепочку с чем-то блестящим.

— Переводчик, — поясняет он, сбито дыша. — Мы справимся и без него.

С негромким звоном переводчик падает на пол, и Эггзи снова сосредоточенно раздевает Гарри, сталкивая на пол рубашку и кардиган одновременно, и закатывает глаза, обнаруживая под рубашкой майку.

Гарри легонько щëлкает его по носу. Эггзи беззвучно смеëтся и трëт ладонью сосок Гарри через майку, и Гарри втягивает воздух от неожиданно грубого прикосновения. Одним движением Эггзи сбрасывает штаны и легко гладит руки Гарри, пока тот расстëгивает брюки, пытаясь более или менее достойно снять носки с трусами. Едва дождавшись, Эггзи толкает его на кровать и забирается сверху, и просто чувствовать его грудь у своей так хорошо — тëплая кожа, быстро стучащее сердце под ней, губы Эггзи на его шее и пальцы, кружащие вокруг сосков, — что Гарри игнорирует уже вставший член.

— Гарри, — говорит Эггзи, и теперь его «р» мягче, а в голосе больше выдохов, чем звуков, — Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

— Эггзи, — отзывается тот, жалея, что не может действительно назвать его по имени, и ловит себя на том, что бессознательно толкается в его живот.

Эггзи выпрямляется, седлая бëдра Гарри, и тянет его руку вниз, между своих ног, и только сейчас Гарри замечает, что низ живота Эггзи гладок; рука Гарри натыкается на мокрую кожу, что шевелится и вздрагивает, и когда его пальцы проваливаются куда-то внутрь, Эгггзи стонет, роняя голову на грудь. Гарри садится сам и, вопросительно глядя, проводит от ключиц Эггзи до живота, и Эггзи кивает, позволяя Гарри опустить себя на постель.

Между ног Эггзи нечто, похожее на влажные свëрнутые щупальца, гибкие и упругие, и он контролирует их, если судить по тому, как он со смехом в глазах опутывает ими пальцы Гарри, подталкивая вперëд. Осторожно, стараясь не поцарапать скользкую кожу, Гарри прикасается одним пальцем — и тот вдруг погружается в тесный проход. Эггзи тяжело дышит, сжимая простыню, и проход пульсирует вокруг Гарри.

Эггзи что-то говорит на своëм языке полувыдохов, и Гарри не понимает, что именно, но тот раскидывает ноги и разводит щупальца в стороны, как странный, влажно блестящий в темноте цветок. Щупальца подрагивают, слегка сворачиваясь на кончиках, и на лице Эггзи — уязвимость и доверие; мышцы его живота дрожат, и Гарри заворожëнно смотрит, как из отверстия вытекает полупрозрачная смазка. Не удержавшись, Гарри склоняется и пробует еë: она почти безвкусная, похожая на воду, и пахнет теплом. Эггзи вскрикивает, сжимает бëдрами голову Гарри, Гарри вылизывает его, закрыв глаза, — щупальца беспорядочно мечутся по лицу, пачкая его смазкой, и Гарри гладит их под сдавленные вскрики Эггзи.

Эггзи тянет его наверх, на себя, и обхватывает ногами, и Гарри смутно вспоминает, что рядом с кроватью были презервативы.

Когда Гарри входит, Эггзи сжимается вокруг него, и какое-то время Гарри не движется, легко целуя всë, до чего дотягивается; щели на шее Эггзи на вкус солëные, как пот, а горло и плечи прохладные и только чуть заметно пахнут морем. Эггзи расслабленно вздыхает, в ответ целуя лицо Гарри, брови и кончик носа, пробует на вкус собственную смазку и щекотно выводит что-то руками на спине.

Медленно и аккуратно Гарри толкается в Эггзи; щупальца скользят по его животу, Эггзи кивает, и Гарри начинает двигаться.

Эггзи громкий, каждое движение Гарри выбивает из него вздох, или стон, или вскрик, или непонятное Гарри слово. Несколько его щупалец зажаты между их животами и вздрагивают, когда Гарри скользит по ним; другие обвивают его яйца, и Гарри не может сдержать удивлëнный выдох, когда они потирают шов и надавливают за яйцами, пульсируя вместе с движениями Гарри.

Стоны Эггзи становятся отчаяннее, он вдруг выгибается под Гарри, сжимая его член, и Гарри не может оторвать взгляд от его лица, вспотевшего, с открытым ртом и зажмуренными глазами.

— Гарри, — говорит Эггзи, бессильно падая на кровать.

Гарри улыбается, и ему невыносимо хочется кончить.

Он пытается отстраниться от Эггзи, но тот прижимает его к себе, снова сокращаясь вокруг члена, и Гарри ахает: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ещë; он чувствует, как почти-оргазм медленно разгорается в самом низу спины, ему нужно совсем немного, — но Эггзи надëжно обездвиживает его.

А потом Эггзи расслабленно вздыхает, скользит щупальцами дальше, несильно касаясь ануса, и Гарри коротко сжимается под скользким кончиком: да, Эггзи, пожалуйста, что угодно.

Пара тонких щупалец легко входит в Гарри, проталкивается внутри, растягивая, и Гарри пытается податься назад, на них, но Эггзи всë ещë сжимает его член, и всë, что остаëтся Гарри, — позволить Эггзи медленно заполнять его. Щупальца ласкают его снаружи и изнутри, и на одном особенно удачном движении Гарри роняет голову в шею Эггзи, окончательно позволяет Эггзи обхватить его, обездвижить, и когда щупальца гладят яйца, распирают Гарри, толкаются глубже, а проход Эггзи начинает пульсировать вокруг его члена, Гарри кончает с беззвучным криком в плечо Эггзи так, что в глазах на мгновение темнеет.

Эггзи гладит его по голове, ерошит волосы, и когда Гарри снова начинает чувствовать ноги, он осторожно скатывается с Эггзи в сторону, растекаясь по блаженно прохладной простыне.

Через пару минут он приходит в себя настолько, что идëт в ванную, приводит себя в порядок и возвращается с влажным полотенцем для Эггзи; на обратное путешествие, впрочем, его не хватает, и он засыпает, как только снова обнимает Эггзи.

***

Он просыпается среди ночи и идëт в туалет.

В зеркале над раковиной он не видит ничего принципиально нового, и всë же что-то изменилось; отзвуки запаха Эггзи, лëгкого и тëплого, мягко лежат где-то на краю сознания, не исчезая полностью.

Он улыбается отражению.

Когда он возвращается в спальню, металлический отблеск на полу цепляет его взгляд. Переводчик Эггзи, вспоминает он и интереса ради поднимает его.

И смотрит на очень знакомую медаль.

Переводческий модуль, розовая с золотом эмблема «Кингсмэн», на обороте которой выгравировано «12.19.97». Стандартный формат даты визита на очередную потенциально полезную, но обитаемую планету; именно такие, знакомые Гарри до мельчайшей детали модуля выдавались тем местным жителям, что соглашались вести переговоры. Если условия переговоров не устраивали «Кингсмэн», никто из них не выживал. Обычная тактика запугивания.

Это случится всего через полгода.

Он роняет модуль — тот почти беззвучно падает обратно в кучу одежды — и выходит из комнаты.

Ночью чëрный оплавленный берег почти сливается с водой. Гарри сидит на земле и смотрит вперëд; ближайший остров слишком далеко, и впереди не видно ничего, ни единого огня. Когда-то Гарри остался жить здесь, на уменьшающихся год от года островах, именно потому, что до ближайших соседей был минимум час пути — никаких подглядываний из-за изгородей и любопытных глаз в окнах напротив — но сейчас ему кажется, что нет вообще ничего, даже полуразрушенного дома за спиной, только он и темнота, и ни одной звезды на небе.

Земля похрустывает под чужими шагами, и Гарри не может заставить себя обернуться к Эггзи.

Эггзи садится рядом с ним, бок о бок, и доверчиво прислоняется, кладя голову на плечо.

— Здесь красиво, — негромко говорит он. — Прости, что, э-э-э, устроил тут конец света.

Очки «Кингсмэн» будто прожигают карман халата насквозь до груди.

— Откуда у тебя переводчик на земной английский? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Всë, что осталось от отца. — Эггзи смотрит вперëд. — Примерно сто семьдесят лет назад — в моём времени — к нам прилетели люди. Мой отец был среди тех, кто отправился к ним на переговоры, им всем дали те штуковины, чтобы понимать нас. Никто не знал, что они и не собирались договариваться.

Эггзи быстро моргает.

— Мама тоже была там. Я был совсем мелкий, лет сорок, и она бежала со мной в пустые земли. Мы выиграли войну в итоге, но папе было как-то уже без разницы.

Он смотрит прямо на Гарри, и первый раз Гарри действительно видит, насколько тот старше; первый раз видит, что Эггзи будет жить ещë как минимум тысячу лет — и вместе с тем видит обычного ребёнка, потерявшего отца.

— Совсем скоро, — тихо говорит Эггзи, — люди прилетят на нашу планету, и мой отец погибнет. Может быть, вы. Может быть, с Терры, или Европы, или даже эти придурки с Пангеи. Знаешь, в чëм прикол путешествий во времени? Ты никогда не изменишь результат. Всë, что ты делаешь или не делаешь, всегда приводит к нему же.

Гарри молчит.

— Теперь, когда я рассказал тебе, это уже случилось и для тебя.

Гарри думает, может ли планета, которую он почти предсказал, быть планетой Эггзи?

Нет, наверное, нет. Этого не может быть. Планету Эггзи откроет кто-то другой, у «Кингсмэн» есть целая команда исследователей.

Пока его расчёты не стали рабочими, к их копиям был доступ только у Артура и Мерлина, и хотя Мерлин его друг, а Артур до недавнего времени смотрел на его неофициальные исследования сквозь пальцы, относясь к ним как к раздражающему, но позволительному пунктику в остальном ценного агента, Гарри знает: он не сможет свернуть их так, чтобы не возникли вопросы.

В любом случае, отец Эггзи уже мёртв.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Гарри и тут же жалеет, что не промолчал.

Эггзи ничего не отвечает.

Где-то в будущем далеко в темноте перед ними корабли «Кингсмэн» подходят к безымянной планете Гарри, и это — такая же свершившаяся реальность, как и то, что Эггзи сейчас сидит рядом с Гарри и тоже смотрит куда-то в беззвёздное небо.

— Можно я останусь с тобой?

Сначала Гарри даже не понимает смысла сказанного, как будто Эггзи снял переводчик, и его слова для Гарри — набор звуков.

Потом до него доходит.

Он вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо на Эггзи, и тот ловит его взгляд.

— Найду работу, — тихо продолжает он, — я хорошо плаваю. Постараюсь не палиться. Потом вы найдёте мою планету.

Да, умение Эггзи плавать — действительно плюс на планете, почти целиком покрытой водой, мимолётно думает Гарри.

— И ты сможешь вернуться в будущеее, — отзывается он, медленно обрабатывая происходящее.

Эггзи улыбается уголком губ, неубедительно беспечный.

— Подожду лет пятьдесят. Если ты позволишь мне остаться с тобой. Пока не... — Он запинается.

Гарри представляет его, это будущее, — хоть и не пятьдесят лет, тридцать, если Гарри повезёт, — и горло сдавливает огромным, невыносимым страхом, и тогда он думает о завтрашнем дне, и о следующей неделе, и о том, как его спальня станет их спальней.

— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Да, конечно, — и так же, как он не может отказать Эггзи сейчас, он подчиняется ему, когда Эггзи вспыхивает улыбкой и обнимает его. Гарри держит Эггзи, чувствует, как быстро стучит его сердце, и закрывает глаза, и не говорит ни слова, когда Эггзи отводит в сторону полу его халата, потому что очки «Кингсмэн» больно вдавливаются между ними.

***

— Гарри. Гарри.

— М-м-хм.

Гарри утыкается носом во что-то мягкое и пушистое, и оно отзывается смешком.

— Гарри, у меня рука затекла.

Он медленно выплывает из сна и нос к носу встречается с улыбающимся Эггзи, на котором полулежит, обвив руками и закинув ногу.

— Чёрт. — Гарри высвобождает руку Эггзи и откатывается. ― Извини.

Эггзи с наслаждением встряхивает рукой и пододвигается обратно. В рассеянном из-за туч утреннем свете его глаза светлы почти как вода.

— Завтрак? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Угу. — Эггзи рассеянно выводит абстрактные круги у него на боку и подставляет лицо, зажмуривая глаза, когда Гарри целует его ещё и ещё.

Вздохнув, Гарри выбирается из кровати, вздрагивает от первого прикосновения к холодному полу и после секундного размышления игнорирует халат.

Стоять так перед Эггзи легко и спокойно — обнажённым, с седеющими волосами, животом, ставшим мягче в последнее время, когда миссий почти не было, и теряющей форму кожей, — потому что Эггзи смотрит на него как на единственное чудо света, и его зрачки расширены так, что вокруг них едва видны тонкие кольца цвета, и щупальца между его ног блестят, бесконтрольно сжимаясь и разжимаясь.

— Ты всегда ходишь так дома? — хрипловато спрашивает Эггзи; его рука дёргается в сторону щупалец, но остаётся лежать.

— Только когда есть для кого устроить... демонстрацию, — так же хрипло отвечает Гарри.

Его член уже полностью стоит, и если Эггзи не поймёт этот чуть более чем очевидный намёк, Гарри удалится дрочить в ванную.

— М-м. — Одним плавным движением Эггзи поднимается с кровати и оказывается почти вплотную к Гарри, окутывая запахом, в котором теперь появилась какая-то тяжёлая сладковатая нота, и Гарри вдыхает глубже. — Ты, кажется, собирался в душ?

Гарри кивает, слабо соображая: одно из щупалец Эггзи пробралось между ног и гладит по бедру, слишком близко и слишком далеко от члена. Эггзи выглядит досадно осознанным; это нужно немедленно исправить, и, с трудом отведя взгляд от румянца, переходящего с шеи Эггзи на грудь, Гарри тянет его за собой в ванную, совершенно забыв, что правда хотел просто принять душ.

Когда они вваливаются в небольшую ванную, Эггзи даже не утруждается включить воду, просто спрашивает: «Можно?» — кончик щупальца осторожно прижимается ко входу Гарри, и Гарри только выговаривает: «Что угодно», — и так он оказывается лицом к стене душевой кабинки. Эггзи трётся об его спину, тяжелый и горячий, но не делает ничего больше, и Гарри медленно сходит с ума.

Ах да, вспоминает он. Демонстрация.

Ладони отлипают от плитки со звуком, заставляющим член снова дёрнуться, и Гарри разводит задницу, открывает её Эггзи на полное обозрение, отгоняя секундную мысль о том, как выглядит.

Судя по тому, как резко втягивает воздух Эггзи, демонстрация удалась.

— Мы так и будем стоять здесь весь день? — вежливо интересуется Гарри.

Эггзи накрывает его собой, льнёт к нему, Гарри подаётся назад, и движения вдруг привычны, как будто после одной ночи его тело уже настроено на Эггзи. Скользкое щупальце медленно вкручивается в него, и Гарри расслабляется, отдаётся приятному трению, от которого слегка сводит ноги, и вздыхает, когда следом за первым щупальцем внутрь скользит второе.

Он перестаёт считать щупальца через несколько минут, когда они извиваются, толкаются и трутся в нём, но Эггзи прижимает его к стене, и он даже не может пошевелиться — и когда он попытался коснуться члена, Эггзи прижимает его руки к стене, слегка укусив за плечо ― не больно, но предельно ясно.

— Эггзи. — Гарри с трудом ворочает языком; мысли разбегаются, щупальца в заднице горячие и достают гораздо глубже, чем мог бы достать член, но этого недостаточно. — Если ты намерен и дальше так стоять, то хотя бы дай мне трахнуть себя самому.

Эггзи смеётся, и его живот гудит у спины Гарри.

— Не-а, — шепчет он. — Так легко ты не отделаешься.

Свободное щупальце вдруг обвивает и оттягивает его яйца, и Гарри только хочет возмутиться, как Эггзи наконец начинает двигаться, — и Гарри не падает только потому, что Эггзи подхватывает его поперёк живота.

Ощущений мгновенно становится ослепляюще много, щупальца продолжают шевелиться и растягивать Гарри, входя и выходя из него, другие обвивают его член, и если бы не щупальце на яйцах, Гарри кончил бы от первого же толчка. Он бессильно стонет, не сдерживаясь, и каждое движение Эггзи выбивает из него новый рваный стон.

Он подаётся навстречу Эггзи, начинает сам насаживаться на щупальца, и Эггзи бормочет какой-то нежный бред вроде «да, Гарри, молодец, вот так, так хорошо», ласкает соски Гарри, целует шею, и Гарри чувствует, как Эггзи толкается резче, тяжело дыша — а потом вдруг отпускает его яйца.

Кажется, Гарри кричит.

Эггзи пульсирует внутри, прижимая его к себе, и когда к Гарри возвращается зрение и чувство реальности, пара щупалец всё ещё мягко поглаживают его за яйцами, мучительно растягивая удовольствие, и Гарри бессильно вздрагивает.

Эггзи осторожно выходит из него, и по ногам Гарри стекает смазка. Он сползает на пол, испачканный в своей сперме и смазке Эггзи, и Эггзи опускается рядом, взъерошенный и расслабленный.

— Вот теперь у нас действительно есть повод для душа, — наконец говорит Эггзи, и Гарри смеётся.

***

Глядя, как Эггзи с удовольствием, но неаккуратно пилит омлет боком вилки, Гарри думает, что кому-то не помешал бы урок этикета. Возможно, даже несколько; Эггзи, конечно, испачкается джемом — и Гарри представляет, как будет целовать его пальцы с апельсиновым привкусом.

Дверь в столовую открыта настежь, на удивительно спокойный чёрный берег, но, отвлечённый фантазией, Гарри не сразу понимает, что Эггзи перестал есть и смотрит туда, и на его лице медленно проступает радостное удивление, смешанное с недоверием.

Над берегом бесшумно висит огромная серебристая сфера, корабль, подобного которому Гарри никогда не видел.

Эггзи вскакивает из-за стола и мчится к нему; из сферы на землю падает широкий ослепительно-голубой луч, и когда он гаснет, на оплавленном берегу стоят два парня примерно одного возраста с Эггзи и в похожей одежде, светлой и лёгкой — без очков Гарри не видит больше ничего примечательного с такого расстояния.

Все трое одновременно шагают навстречу друг другу, и вот они уже обнимаются с Эггзи, хлопая его по спине и смеясь; Эггзи сдёргивает с шеи переводчик, что-то говорит, и двое других с интересом смотрят на дом.

Эггзи взмахом приглашая их с собой, идёт к Гарри, сияющий, и что-то говорит ему на своём языке, но спохватывается и снова надевает переводчик.

— Гарри, это Джамал и Райан, — говорит он, и за всё это время он никогда не выглядел настолько счастливым.

Гарри сдержанно кивает Джамалу и Райану, глазеющим по сторонам, и чувствует внезапный прилив раздражения: как в зоопарке, чёрт возьми. Один из них, светлокожий блондин, улыбается ему, махнув рукой.

— Ты возвращаешься? — спрашивает Гарри, и злится уже на себя: сложно было придумать более дурацкий вопрос.

Эггзи мрачнеет и опускает глаза.

— Не висеть же у тебя на шее.

Они неловко молчат, и Джамал с Райаном смотрят на Гарри уже иначе, более пристально, — а потом Гарри почти слышит, как в их голове что-то щёлкает, и они понимают.

Эггзи снимает переводчик, что-то говорит им, и они, кивнув, выходят. Закрыв за ними дверь, Эггзи возвращается к Гарри.

Вокруг них — мягкая непроницаемая тишина; медленно и неумолимо она забивает лёгкие Гарри.

— Предлагать тебе остаться не имеет смысла, не так ли? — Гарри, к своему удивлению, спрашивает это обыденно, как «хочешь ещё чаю?», или «пойдём в душ?», или «как спалось?».

— Там моя семья, Гарри. — У Эггзи дрожат губы и блестят глаза, но он смотрит прямо на Гарри. — Я не оставлю маму и Дейз с этим мудаком.

Он оборванно дёргает руками, будто хотел коснуться Гарри, но передумал.

— Зато, получается, теперь у меня есть твои координаты, и я смогу прилетать к тебе.

Гарри кивает.

— Блядь, Гарри, — вдруг срывается Эггзи — и целует его, жёстко, отчаянно, держит голову Гарри, не давая пошевелиться, и Гарри отвечает ему тем же, вцепляется и тянет, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу полностью.

— Забери меня, — вырывается у Гарри; он дышит в губы Эггзи и не может поверить, что сказал это, но ему уже слишком наплевать. — Забери меня с собой.

Эггзи качает головой, глядя на Гарри нежно, как на что-то хрупкое и бесценное.

— Ты не выживешь там, Гарри.

И когда Гарри опускает глаза, чуть слышно добавляет:

— Люди никогда бы там не выжили.

— Что ж, — говорит Гарри. — Долгие прощания...

Они выходят из столовой вместе и направляются к кораблю Эггзи; Джамала и Райана не видно: должно быть, уже вернулись на корабль.

И тут голубой луч вдруг вспыхивает и гаснет снова, оставляя на земле светловолосую женщину с небрежным узлом на голове, которая быстро и нетерпеливо идёт им навстречу. Она неуловимо похожа на Эггзи, хотя явно старше; издалека она начинает что-то говорить — а потом переводит взгляд на Гарри, и её лицо искажается.

С лица Эггзи сползает радость, а Гарри резко вдыхает, когда женщина достаёт и рывком надевает вторую медаль.

— Ты уëбок, — выплёвывает она и бьёт Гарри по лицу.

— Мама! — Эггзи мгновенно оказывается между ней и Гарри. - Мама, ты чего! Гарри не сделал ничего плохого! Он мне помог!

— Гарри. — Мать Эггзи ненавидяще смотрит на него. — Галахад.

Гарри холодеет.

Эггзи неуверенно переводит взгляд между ними.

— Он убил твоего отца, Эггзи.

Медали, и рассказ Эггзи, и безымянная планета — всё сходится в одну простую линию. Или петлю, проносится в голове у Гарри. Эггзи отшатывается от него, и в его глазах Гарри ясно видит всех, кто погибал из-за «Кингсмэн», во имя благополучия человечества.

— Вот как, — очень спокойно говорит Эггзи.

— Я... уверен, что это ошибка. — Гарри судорожно пытается понять, когда это произойдëт; почему в будущем он всë ещë убивает отца Эггзи, если сейчас уже знает об этом. — Я вряд ли отправлюсь за пределы галактики.

Каждое слово будто зарывает его сильнее. В лице Эггзи нет ни ярости, ни отвращения; он просто смотрит на Гарри так, будто первый раз видит его целиком, до самого дна, и не в силах осознать увиденное.

— Даже если я убью тебя сейчас, ты каким-то чудом выживешь и всë равно окажешься там, — сухо говорит мать Эггзи. — Но однажды и твоя смерть станет фактом.

Она разворачивается и уходит к кораблю, зло пнув крупный обломок стены.

— Эггзи, — Гарри сглатывает, цепляется за слова, срывается и неумолимо падает. — Если бы я только знал...

Эггзи смотрит на него нечитаемо.

— Ты знаешь, Гарри.

Он подходит совсем близко, усталый и поникший, и как будто вот-вот коснëтся Гарри, как тогда, перед самым первым поцелуем, но движения так и не случается.

— Дело даже не в моëм отце. Тебе жаль его только потому, что ты знаешь меня, и если бы я не грохнулся на твой дом, то через полгода тебе было бы наплевать, кого ты убиваешь.

Всë это правда, и Гарри перестаëт понимать, что именно Эггзи от него хочет.

— Людям в принципе наплевать на других, Эггзи, разумеется, мне важно только то, что близко! Я сожалею о твоëм отце именно потому, что знаю тебя, и благополучие человечества волнует меня больше, чем жизнь неизвестных существ, потому что я человек! И идея «Кингсмэн» в том же самом — защищать людей и то, что им дорого! Ради этого надо чем-то жертвовать, и мистер Пикуль напоминает мне об этом каждый раз, когда я иду срать!

Он почти сразу жалеет, что сорвался, хоть и не жалеет о сказанном. Но на лице Эггзи проступает отвращение, и Гарри болезненно рад этому: так проще, это лучше, чем боль и растерянность.

— Из моего отца ты тоже набьëшь чучело, чтобы оно тебе о чëм-нибудь напоминало? — выплëвывает Эггзи.

Гарри закрывает глаза.

— Я сделаю всë, чтобы его смерть была последней.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и позади Эггзи с глухим ударом и облачком пыли падает кусок стены, что пнула мать Эггзи; Гарри кажется, что внутри него — один хрупкий уголь, и он вот-вот развалится вместе с остатками дома.

Эггзи медленно идëт к своему кораблю. На полпути его подхватывает широкий электрически-голубой луч; потом свечение, похожее на цвет глаз Эггзи ночью, охватывает весь корабль, и он исчезает.

Гарри возвращается в кабинет, включает станцию, чтобы наконец вызвать ремонтную бригаду, и безразлично думает, что она доберётся к нему нескоро.

***

Утром — по их времени — девятнадцатого декабря три тысячи девятьсот девяносто седьмого года Гарри стоит на небольшом балконе перед огромным иллюминатором.

Крайт — или S-G1 MCH по внутреннему номеру; её настоящее имя известно только Гарри — похожа на первую Землю, если верить архивам и хроникам: почти как Земля-3, меньше воды, больше зелени, один непригодный для жизни спутник неизвестного происхождения. Она красива, и Гарри оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, кто ещë смотрит в иллюминатор.

Арнольд и Валентайн о чëм-то оживлëнно спорят, и Валентайн, размахивая руками, едва не сшибает свою же дурацкую оранжевую кепку; Гарри не перестаëт надеяться, что однажды чëртов кусок ткани всë же отправится из шлюза оскорблять своим видом какую-нибудь необитаемую галактику. Помощница Валентайна с опасными металлическими ногами улыбается Артуру и недавно закончившей подготовку новой Ланселот, и на мгновение Гарри кажется, что он встречается с ней взглядом, но Ланселот смотрит мимо него на Крайт с отстранëнной, собранной решительностью. Мерлин, стоящий уровнем ниже с группкой исследователей, кивает Гарри, на секунду отвлекаясь от разговора; Персиваля и Гавейна не видно, но Гарри легко поспорил бы, что они оба в комнате Персиваля.

Крайт спокойна, красива и с такой высоты кажется незащищëнной; Гарри предал «Кингсмэн», не сказав никому, даже Мерлину, об итогах войны, что начнëтся сегодня, но Мерлин, разумеется, сложит два и два, когда увидит жителей Крайт: он прекрасно знает, с кем Гарри был на Таймс-стрит.

Возможно, он даст Гарри время убраться от агентства достаточно, чтобы как минимум усложнить арест Галахада для трибунала; возможно, он будет молчать пару десятков лет до смерти Гарри.

— Наслаждаетесь видом, Галахад?

Голос Мерлина в очках едва не заставлет Гарри вздрогнуть, и он показывает через плечо два пальца в его сторону.

— Самым очевидным вариантом было бы подойти, Мерлин.

— Привычка. — Гарри даже по голосу представляет, как Мерлин отмахивается, продолжая:

— Валентайн готов к тесту своего... чего бы то ни было... на этой планете. — Артур ясно дал понять, что Валентайн с командой подчиняются непосредственно ему, и нужный уровень доступа тоже есть только у Артура; беспокойство Мерлина почти ощутимо: он ненавидит непредвиденные обстоятельства. — Как только переговоры провалятся, возвращайся на корабль. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Помедлив, Мерлин добавляет:

— Вероятность победы, по словам Валентайна, чуть меньше единицы.

Гарри вспоминает старую шутку: пятьдесят на пятьдесят — или победим, или нет.

— Да, — просто говорит он.

— Как тебе новые очки? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Очки, что сейчас на Гарри, — стандартная модель «Кингсмэн», улучшенная Валентайном, пока что в единственном тестовом экземпляре. Судя по презентации, улучшения только внутренние, не заметные для агента, но доработанные очки всë равно стали больным местом Мерлина с того самого момента, как стало известно, что Гарри их наденет: они — едва ли не первый случай, когда ни сам Мерлин, ни его команда не участвовали в разработке.

— Не вижу разницы, — отвечает Гарри. — Но логотипы на дужках?..

Мерлин хмыкает. Когда Гарри первый раз увидел очки, логотипы удивили его: золотая «K» в кольце на правой дужке и «V» на левой; видимо, это была идея Валентайна: Гарри отлично помнит архивы двадцать первого века и то время, когда эмблема «Кингсмэн», тогда ещë секретной службы, была везде, включая посадочную площадку у поместья — и агентство, разумеется, долго не прожило. Сейчас им нечего бояться, но несколько поколений Артуров, включая действующего, считали, что заявлять о себе нужно не словами, а делами, и в этом Гарри с ними согласен.

— Агенту Галахаду приготовиться, — говорит Нимуэ по громкой связи. — Пожалуйста, пройдите к капсуле.

— Возвращаюсь в координаторскую, — отзывается в очках Мерлин, и Гарри слышит эхо его шагов.

Капсула, в которой его «выстрелят» на Крайт, стоит на постаменте, сияюще-белая: универсальный цвет мира уже больше тысячи лет, цвет, который уменьшит шанс Гарри быть сбитым на подлëте, если цивилизация Крайт вдруг на это способна.

Если верить докладам профессора Арнольда — ещë одного из команды Валентайна — и наблюдению «Кингсмэн», цивилизация Крайт уступает человеческой: антропоморфный вид, вероятно, гибрид с кем-то из амфибий, развитый и путешествующий в космосе, но почти беззащитный, если сравнивать с Землëй-3. Слишком лëгкая цель для «Кингсмэн»; Гарри знает, что даже Мерлин рад перспективе получить для исследований один из гладких серебристых кораблей.

Эггзи был прав: его вид хорошо хранит свои тайны.

Гарри садится в единственное кресло капсулы, замыкает ремни безопасности, и панель управления перед ним оживает.

— Минута до отправления, — говорит Нимуэ из встроенных динамиков.

Вход в капсулу с шипением закрывается. В иллюминаторе виден закрытый шлюз, и Гарри слушает давно привычный обратный отсчëт.

Внутри капсулы время всегда течëт медленно: медленно отходит в сторону створка шлюза, медленно капсула выплывает наружу, и Крайт в иллюминаторе, исчерченная линиями наведения, тиха и спокойна. Для места посадки Гарри выбрана равнина возле одного из крупнейших городов, отлично заметного из космоса; Крайт приближается, и Гарри вспоминает слова Эггзи.

«Знаешь, в чëм прикол путешествий во времени?»

И сейчас, когда Крайт, и смерть отца Эггзи, и поражение в войне так близки и так неизбежны, Гарри решает: наплевать.

«Кингсмэн» рискует жизнями, чтобы спасти другие, — и сегодня Гарри спасëт на одну больше, но первый раз в истории агентства это будет не-человек.

Перед ним — захватывающие дух звёзды, и всё внутри Гарри наконец замолкает в спокойной беспомощности; он смотрит и не может отвести взгляд.

***

Иногда жители планет, на которые высаживается «Кингсмэн», знают достаточно, чтобы сразу пытаться убить агентов. Таких случаев, впрочем, было один или два: большинство разумных цивилизаций землеподобных планет едва может слетать на свой же спутник или соседнюю планету.

Знание народа Крайт начинается сегодня и сейчас, когда молодой крайтец в тëмно-синих струящихся одеждах, неуловимо похожий на Эггзи, открывает перед Гарри дверь белого здания Совета Крайт. Оно, стремящееся вверх, как будто фигурно вырезанное из тонкой бумаги, похоже на земной готический храм, вплоть до окон с витражами, — в основном сине-зелëно-голубыми, и свет, проходящий через них, делает дом изнутри похожим на затонувший замок. На рядах скамеек сидят существа в таких же синих одеждах, и Гарри понимает, что его провожатый тоже член Совета. Краем глаза Гарри видит, как тот пробирается на свободное место в одном из рядов — и Гарри вдруг узнаёт женщину, рядом с которой тот, улыбаясь, садится.

Мать Эггзи сейчас чуть моложе, линии еë причëски резче и прямее, но лицо мягче, — и теперь уже очевидно, почему провожатый Гарри напомнил ему Эггзи: те же ясные светлые глаза и русые волосы, те же черты лица; он держится прямее и свободнее, но хлëсткой гибкости Эггзи в нëм почти нет. На каждом из сидящих уже надет переводческий модуль «Кингсмэн», и знакомые медали, поблëскивающие в разноцветных пятнах света из боьших витражных окон, селят в Гарри неприятное чувство неизбежности; цепочка событий разворачивается, и всë, что он может, — болтаться на еë звене.

В его кармане — тяжëлая зажигалка «Кингсмэн», которая взорвëт всë здание, когда Совет не согласится на условия людей.

— Начнëм же, — говорит седая крайтка на первом ряду, и Гарри поднимается на трибуну. — Слушаем Галахада от имени рода человеческого.

И Гарри начинает речь, в которой никогда не меняется ни слова.

Совет внимательно и непроницаемо смотрит на него, и Гарри чувствует себя странно, как будто под наблюдением находится он, а не они.

— Очаровательно, — прорезается в очках Мерлин, когда Гарри заканчивает говорить, и Совет уходит на совещание; выглядит это странно: никто не двигается с мест, но у всех вдруг расфокусируется взгляд. — Полная церковь зомби, как в плохом фильме.

Должно быть, это телепатия, думает Гарри, те самые мысленные образы, про которые говорил Эггзи и которые Гарри однажды чувствовал на себе. Впрочем, стоять под невидящим взглядом нескольких дюжин людей всё равно неуютно.

Спустя всего пару минут Совет как будто отмирает.

— Неприемлемо, — говорит седая крайтка. — Ли проводит вас к выходу.

Отец Эггзи поднимается и идëт к Гарри; в глубине его глаз печаль, и Гарри снова вспоминает Эггзи.

— Зажигалка, Галахад, — слегка напряжëнно напоминает Мерлин.

Гарри игнорирует его и идëт к выходу с Ли за спиной.

Как только он выйдет за эти двери, Ли будет в безопасности, и уже не важно, что ждëт Гарри за ними.

— Галахад, вернитесь к миссии. — Голос Мерлина кажется приказным, но Гарри слышит, как он просит. — Пожалуйста, Гарри.

В очках резко что-то пищит.

— Проверка связи, — говорит Мерлин. — Галахад? Неизвестные помехи на линии. Дайте знак, что слышите меня.

Последние его слова снова перекрываются резким писком.

Гарри распахивает дверь раньше, чем еë успевает коснуться Ли, и солнце Крайт на мгновение ослепляет его. Свет невыносимо ярок, от него болит голова, и Гарри рефлекторно заслоняет рукой глаза — но в ушах тонко звенит, больно, больно, больно.

Он оборачивается и стреляет Ли в голову.

Ли медленно падает на пол; от удара цепочка с медалью агентства расстëгивается и отлетает, блестя в полëте, и всë становится на свои места.

Гарри выполняет свою последнюю миссию и любит каждую еë секунду. Кто-то из ещë живых членов Совета падает, зажимая рукой нос; кто-то вскидывает в ответ что-то тонкое и вытянутое, какое-то местное подобие оружия — но Гарри неостановим, потому что нечему его останавливать. Правое плечо пробивает болью, Гарри перебрасывает пистолет и разворачивается навстречу знакомой седой крайтке, которая почти хватает его за руку; еë взгляд абсолютно осознан, и это что-то важное, что-то, что Гарри забывает, он должен сопротивляться, Эггзи, Эггзи, — но спустя мгновение крайтка падает, и больше Гарри не сомневается.

***

Первое, что видит Гарри, когда в ушах перестаëт звенеть, — лежащего навзничь Ли. Тëмно-синие одежды всех убитых застилают пол, и эта картина необычно спокойна, как будто вокруг Гарри море, и море шумит в голове.

Гарри поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с матерью Эггзи, единственной, кроме него, кто ещë жив. Ткань на еë плече почти чëрная и блестит, а глаза мутные и несфокусированные от боли. Медленно, неверяще она переводит взгляд на блестящую медаль с разорванной цепочкой у своих ног, наклоняется и поднимает, двигаясь странно, прерывисто и угловато.

А потом время отмерзает, мимо что-то едва слышно свистит, и щëку Гарри обжигает огнëм; он рефлекторно вскидывает свой пистолет, но мать Эггзи уже вылетает из разбитого окна, оттолкнувшись от пола.

Он остаëтся один в пустом здании Совета. Один витраж трещит и вдруг осыпается целиком, как когда-то обрушился дом Гарри.

— Отличная работа, Галахад, — раздаëтся из очков голос Артура. — Поразительный эффект. Мистер Валентайн, выводите спутники на позиции.

Тело отца Эггзи остаëтся лежать на полу, из-под него медленно расползается тëмно-красная, такая же, как человеческая, кровь, и за дверью начинается война, которую «Кингсмэн» проиграет.

Гарри остаëтся жить несколько часов.


End file.
